Jill Frost
by thegirlwhoneverforgot
Summary: Book 1 of the Frost Chronicles. A girl who has no idea who she is stumbles across a group called the Guardians. She thinks she will always be alone, until she met the infamous Jack Frost. Does she have a chance at living? Will she figure out who she was? Is her life even worth living? First fanfic. Please leave a comment even if you don't read the whole book. 2 more books to come!
1. Chapter 1

Book 1 of the Frost chronicles

The Story of Jill Frost

Chapter 1. My name is Jill

My name is Jill. I have no last name, or if I did I don't even know it. To understand my current state of being, like how I ended up with the Guardians, and how I get into lots of trouble – well….

I opened my eyes. It was dark, and panic took over me. I sat up and looked around in fright. Then I saw a glint of light streaming in above me. I was in between big boulders stacked to form a cave. Next to me was a frozen brook that led outside. I stood, shakily, and slowly walked out into the world. When the silver light hit my face, my fear disappeared. I looked up at moon which was shining very brightly above me, glinting its light upon a pond. I wrapped my coat around myself alittle bit tighter. I curiously inspected my surroundings: I was in the woods, the ice was thick enough to skate upon, and there is no sign of civilization anywhere. So I sat down to ponder but I heard a voice.

_Your name is Jill. And I am the Man and Moon._

OK. That was strange. I glanced up at the moon, since hearing the word "moon" in there. "OK, is there anything else you want to tell me? Do I have a family? Friends? Anything?" I asked pleadingly.

_Pursuit._ It was the only word I heard. Little did I know but that was the last thing it ever told me. For a long, long time.

So what did I do? I explored a bit, buiIt a snowman, made a snow fort, and then just wandered, until I saw a reflection. I ran towards that reflection and out onto a lake. I stopped, the snow crunched under my feet. I was on an island in a lake? The only lake I could thing of was Crater Lake. OK, so I'm in Oregon. So now what? Where do I go? I started thinking of all the towns in Oregon. It was really odd, but I just knew, like as if I had a life before… this. My stomach rumbled. Well Crater Lake is a National Park so there are campsites. Go to a campsite get a map and some food and go on from there.

I found a wallet in my coat pocket, but there was no ID. Instead there was lots of money. I used some to buy some food at a campsite near the lake edge. I asked for a map of Oregon. The clerk was kind and gently asked why I was here at this late of night with no parents. I was about to tell him excactly everything but that wasn't the best option. Instead I said " Oh, me and my family stay up late and we're leaving tomorrow so they told me to get a map." It was so easy to lie. It was like I had done it before. I was like a grifter. So easy to change identities.

"Oh, ok! Sleep well!" he said encouragingly. I almost had a mini heart attack. I had no place to sleep. I walked outside, and looked around. The campgrounds was small , but I found an empty campsite with a picnic table covered in snow, and a tiny cabin. I might as well try and get into the cabin. I picked at the lock a few times, and then accidentally jammed it. I sighed, knowing a cabin would not be my shelter for the night. I gave the snow covered picnic table a sad look, and sighed again.

I grudgingly walked over, made a hole in the snow and crawled in. It wasn't the best place; tight, and several spiders that I quickly killed, because I was paranoid of them. When my little "den" was settled enough I lay my head down on a big lump of snow, wondering about what my life could be like in the near future. With that, I fell asleep.

When I awoke, I heard an engine start. I quickly scurried out from under the table. A truck towing a trailer was pulling out of the campsite. I ran and jumped on. I hung on the handle bars until we made our stop, which was a good five hours later. My hands were all numb from the bumping, rattling and gripping onto the bar so hard. I hopped off the trailer as it pulled into a gas station, and I ventured into the woods nearby. I hit snow off the branches as I walked through. Scaring animals into the woods. Who was I really? Did I have a life or did I just: BOOM! One totally helpless girl given some cash and a coat to get her started on a magnificent life!

I kicked a stone. It flew into a bush and scared out a rabbit. As it hopped away I noticed it didn't look like any rabbit. It had huge eyes, bluish, grayish fur, and odd coat markings. It sat there and stared at me.

"What are you like the Easter Bunny or something? Shoo!", The rabbit (or bunny) looked offended and bounded into the woods. I stopped and looked at the peaceful surroundings. Always loved Mother Nature when she was sleeping in Old Man Winters' wintery weather. What did I think of them? I thought they were just excuses for weather. I sat on a rock. I couldn't cry, I was afraid the tears might freeze. So I punched a tree.

Before I could scream of pain, I heard one more deafening then mine would have been. I looked up. I heard it again. I ran towards the sound, chills running down my spine. I came to some rapids. They never froze over, but they were a whole lot colder in winter time. I saw a little girl clinging onto a rock as the rapids would wash over her. Without a second thought I started hopping from rock to rock. I pulled on my hood when a cold wind bit at my neck. Snow started to fall. I reached the girl, scooped her up and hopped with tremendous agility to shore. I set her down, pulled off her wet coat and gave her mine. Her parents were already coming.

"Your safe now," I assured her. She smiled weakly. I felt her forehead, she wasn't as cold any more. Her dad obviously was very protective because he yelled at me to step away or he would shoot me. Yeah, that was very nice. I allowed her to use my coat. She needed it more than I did, maybe. I still didn't even have a hotel, or any place to sleep. The father had obviously called the police. Oh, great, all I needed was questioning. I couldn't get caught or else they would ask me questions that I wouldn't be able to answer. I ran down the bank of the rapids. When I was finally far enough away from the police, that had arrived in an oddly quick fashion, I jumped rocks across the rapids. I heard barking as I ran into the woods. The full moon glistened on my back.

_ Oh please,_I begged in a thought,_I have probably only lived a day in life with barely anything. I can't go down now. _The police had spotted me and were on my tail. I looked back. Big mistake. I lost footing and fell. I covered my face for impact. This was it. It's all over. But I continued to fall, in fact, I was now sliding. I opened my eyes and saw I was in a tunnel. I slid past walking eggs? I thought my mind was playing tricks on me, but then again, I was sliding down this really long and big rabbit hole. Then the whole tunnel turned down at a perfect vertical angle. I screamed and closed my eyes. Falling and falling and – nothing. I opened my eyes slowly. I was in a huge, well… place. In the middle of the room stood a short, plump man with golden, sandy, clothes.


	2. Chapter 2

0Book 1 of the Frost Chronicles

Jill Frost

Chapter 2: I become an apprentice

I stood, still breathing hard, my legs shaking. I decided to take in the details. To my left was a fire place, in it, a raging fire. A beautiful painting sat on the mantel of yetis and what looked like Santa Russian style. On either side of the fire place was a window. To my right, was a huge globe, with thousands of glittering lights. The globe was probably 2 stories high. It could be seen from the tile balcony, lined with tables and desks cluttered with papers, maps, etc. On the tile balcony however, there was a tile 'G' on it, with four compass points surrounding it. Each compass point had a certain figure in each. I realized that there was 'G' banners that lined the walls as well. Then my attention averted back to the little man in the room.

I turned to him, "Where am I?" I demanded. He looked to his left and right as if somebody was next to him. A series of sandy, golden pictographs appeared above his head. I gasped. This was no ordinary man. A frightening thought formed in my head; more of like silly.

"OK, um, I'm Jill. What am I doing here? Are you the – the Sandman?" I asked nervously. He nodded excitedly. OK. The Sandman is real.

"Is this your, um… hideout?" I asked curiously. He shook his head.

"Whose is it then?" I asked. He pondered for a moment then led me to the tile compass. He pointed to a large figure. He had a white beard and BIG hands. I couldn't believe it, but yet I truly did.

"Hmm. Do you think she will believe?" said a thick Scandinavian accent right behind me. I jumped. I turned around to be face to face with a HUGE man. He had tattoos on each arm. One said 'Naughty' the other 'Nice'. That and his snowy white beard gave him away. He boomed with laughter.

"S- Santa?" I said.

"Yes! Or North," He boomed, "Now Jill, tell us a bit about yourself and, what's your last name? How long have you known Manny and ah how old are you? Oh and what powers do you possess?"

"Whoa, um….. I don't have a last name as far as I know. I may be about 11. Who is Manny? And what powers?" I took a deep breath.

Santa turned to his side, "Bunny-"

"Wait a minute. Bunny? Like the Easter Bunny? This is just weird…" I closed my eyes, and rubbed my face. I opened my eyes and there was right next to Santa was –

"A kangaroo?" I said.

"Bunny! Bunny! The Easter Bunny! Why don't people ever get it?" he said furiously.

"Yeah, yeah so let me get this straight, Leprechauns, Dwarves, and fairies-".

"Tooth Fairy," muttered Santa. I blinked and a new figure appeared next to Bunny. She was beautiful, with green, blue and violet feathers.

"Ok," I said, "anything else I need to know, like anyone else going to pop up out of thin air? Better yet, why am I here?" All these questions made my head hurt.

"Mistake," grunted Bunny. Ouch. I really didn't belong here?

"Oh, ok, then just send me home and I won't bother you anymore!" Seriously, I couldn't even find anywhere to stay!

"No," said Santa, "You are meant to be here. For what purpose, we do not know yet."

"Oh, please don't make me a prisoner, I'm highly annoying," I pleaded. I didn't even know if that was true. But there was a 75% chance that I was.

"Oh no," squeaked Tooth Fairy, her voice like silk, "You are here to become our apprentice!" The others looked at her as if she was not so nice. I noted she said that rather quickly.

Easter Bunny huffed, "Did you NOT here North? We don't know what specific reason she is here for!"

"Moving on, is there anything else I should know?" I asked.

"Bunny," I concluded. "What do these 'G's stand for?"

"Guardians," said North, "Your job will be to report back to us once a month."

"Report what? How about, are there any dangers?" I asked.

" That's what I was about to get to," muttered North, "You can continue living your life, but you must watch out for anything – dark. You must also know our enemy. Pitch Black."

"Oh, um watch out for pitch black shadows?" I didn't understand.

"No, I mean the Boogeyman," concluded North.

"Oh, right, if you guys exist so should evil. The world could never be perfect. One more question, who is Manny?" I simply had to ask.

"The moon," smiled Tooth.

I looked up at the full moon. It was beautiful.

"It is time for you to go home," said North, "Good luck."

"Yeah, about that, I don't have a home. I am not joking, my life just started yesterday," I whined. Bunny groaned. The others looked a bit disturbed. When I finally looked at Bunny, his face was soft. I realized he looked exactly like that rabbit I scared in the woods.

"Sorry about the rock," I muttered.

"NOW it is time for you to go, we have a place for you," said North and looked at Sandy who nodded slowly.

That was encouraging. It was like he was sending me out to battle. Was I? North pulled out a snow globe, whispered something into it and threw it down. I expected it to break but instead a portal sprang forth. Simple I said good bye and hugged or patted each of them on the back. Pick- Pocketing whatever I could get from them. I jumped through. I was in a hotel room. On the bed was a note that read:

_On the house, just to get you started, 1 week, S.M._

Sandman. I already liked him. There were clothes in the wardrobe, and a messenger's bag. I put what I pickpocketed from the Guardians into the bag. I changed into some pajamas and got into bed. I stared outside at the moon until I fell asleep. Maybe life could be different.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 Speed up to present day

Was it a chance to live? It seemed so. For a year, I continued to reside in Portland. I had temporary jobs to raise money for hotel rooms. I wasn't going to steal, anything. Every time I went back to the workshop for reports I pickpocketed some more. Although, it was only from North. I never really saw the Guardians together again. They never really held meetings either. The more I visited, the more I seemed forgotten. I gave up trying to retrieve my memories (yeah nice story huh? Well it's only about to begin, so listen up.) I became more and more, late for reports. I decided to travel. I traveled from Oregon to Denver, Colorado. From Denver to Lincoln, NE. Nebraska seemed really, really familiar. I didn't stay in Lincoln though, instead I moved onto Omaha NE. I couldn't grasp it. I just didn't know why but it seemed like Pursuit would be at a church here.

Oh great, see? Things like that happen. I start a thought and I start remembering but then it trails off leaving me frustrated. I can almost grasp it but it just keeps – slipping. I continued to stay in Omaha for another year, until the Guardians called me 3 days before Easter.

I was sitting on the roof of a church, watching a mini Tooth Fairy flit by, carrying a tooth to the Tooth Palace. I was thinking about that one word I could only remember. Pursuit. A name? A simple word? An action to take? As its figure disappeared into the dark horizon, a new one appeared. The auras of North drifted through the sky. I stood. Trouble. Excitement. I grabbed my messengers' bag and then thought: wait. I got off the roof and towards the hotel I currently stayed at. I ran into my room, and packed the rest of my things into my bag. I only had two pairs of clothes and a pair of pajamas. I dropped the key off at the front desk and ran back to the church. I put a couple coins in the outdoor offering box outside the church. A parting donation. I started to open my bag when a dark figure passed in front of my eyes. I dropped the bag. I looked around. A cold wind blew past, blowing my wavy brown hair into my eyes. Something knocked me over. I felt the pavement scrape my elbows through my Black Bikers jacket. I stood brushing off my khaki jeans.

I sighed, "Hello P.B, did you lose your jelly?" The only way I couldn't be afraid was to be naughty, annoying, mocking, and mischievous really. Pitch Black, the Boogeyman, stepped out of the shadows with three NightMares alongside him. His eyes were yellow (no lies), black hair, ash gray skin and a simple robe. I picked up my bag and just stood there with my arms crossed.

"Oh is this and assault?" I boldly asked.

"Oh, I simply would suggest you shut up. You have no idea what is about to happen. I am ready. My NightMares are ready. Are your Guardians? I can make your life a living NightMare if you don't stay out of this," he crooned. A mini tooth fairy fell into his palm. He started to close his hand on her. She squeaked in terror.

"Let. Her. Go," I demanded, emphasizing each word to make it clear that I was going to have her back. "You need to keep up with media because we say 'living hell'". He sneered and threw her at me. I caught her gently. She looked at me and sighed. I looked back up to ask Pitch what he was so ready for - but he was gone. I knew it was time to go. I took a shaky breath and pulled out a snow globe quickly. I needed to tell the Guardians what had happened. I whispered the workshop into the globe. Its figure appeared inside. I threw it down. When the portal opened I dove through.

I was late. Again. Who cares? No one did really. Or so I thought.

"Jill! So nice to see you again!" said Tooth. "What do you have there?" I opened my palm and Baby Tooth fluttered to Tooth. Baby Tooth squeaked at Tooth. She gasped. Tooth looked at me.

"Are you serious? Pitch Black?" she asked quietly.

"Yes. But we are here because of North. It's obviously very important," I glanced at the globe. It seemed to sparkle less. There weren't as many lights on the globe. I furrowed my brows. Hmm. I grabbed a floating jellyfish which brought me up to my favorite place – a support beam right above the Guardians' heads. I listened in.

"There was black sand covering the globe!" began North.

"Wait, what do you mean 'black sand'?" interrupted the annoying kangaroo.

"And then a shadow!" continued North.

"Hold on, hold on I thought you said you saw Pitch!" interrupted Bunny again. I was ready to slap him already. But I almost averted my attention immediately. Pitch? Here? Why? Did this have something to do with what he said about being ready but us not?

"Well, uh, not exactly," muttered North, scratching his head.

"Not exactly? Can you believe this guy?" asked Bunny to Sandy. Sandy only had a huge '?' on his head.

"Yeah, you said it Sandy," muttered Bunny.

"Look, he is up to something very bad," said North, with Tooth Fairies about him, "I feel it!" He looked at his belly, "In my belly!" He said this with a serious look on his face. I had nothing to do but agree, with the information I had.

Bunny looked at him bewildered, "Hang on, hang on, and so what you mean to say is that you summoned me here three days before Easter, because of your belly? Mate, I don't have time for this!"

North took an egg out of Bunny's hand. "Bunny," he said simply, "Easter is not Christmas."

"Hehe, here we go," muttered Bunny. Then he caught up with North just to argue. Oh great here we go. Tooth Fairy was giving orders to her Fairies and Sandman was drinking his heart away at the cocoa. He floated up to me and sat down. We together watched the chaos that barged below us.

"Was it like this the last time they were together to meet me?" I asked. Sandy shook his head sadly. He looked up suddenly. I followed his gaze. The moon glimmered strangely above us. Sandy dropped his mug and hopped down and tried to get the others attention. But being short and inaudible it's very hard. An elf happened to be walking past. It spied the mug Sandy dropped and he dove right into it. Sandy spotted it like a hawk.

Oh yeah, ring him buddy, I thought. Sandy stood next to the elf then picked him up and rang him hard. Bingo. He stopped when the others saw him. He dropped it and gestured towards the moon. Everyone looked up.

"Ah! Man in the Moon! Sandy, why didn't you say something?" joked North. I really took offense to that. So did Sandy, he blew sand out of his ears.

"It's been a long time old friend!" North declared, "What is big news?"

The moons beam narrowed. It shown onto the 'G' tile. Pitch's' silhouette appeared on the tile.

"It is Pitch," cursed Bunny. North patted his stomach.

"Manny, what must we do?" He asked.

The moon beam shown brighter and a blue crystal was brought out of the floor. I stared. Weird. I kept watching. North gasped.

"He's chosen a new Guardian!" exclaimed North.

"What? Why?" argued Bunny.

"Must be big deal; Manny thinks we need help!" said North.

"Since when did we need help?" demanded Bunny.

"Since when did you not need it?" I asked solemnly.

"Crikey!" He whirled around. "It isn't funny to play hide and seek Jill!" He didn't see me. I rolled my eyes and kept watching.

"I wonder who it's going to be!" said Tooth excitedly.

Bunny kept muttering something like: "Please not the groundhog", repeatedly. That was attractive. An image started to appear over the crystal. Tall, long hair, slim features, it looked like – me? It started to clear but then suddenly blurred again grew two inches taller, its "hair" shortened, it became barefoot. When it cleared, I saw a teenage boy in a hoodie sweatshirt and was holding a staff. I was shaken. Not only did I know that I was supposed to be there but that we both held a staff.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4, we bring in the new guardian in a very unlikely way

North looked surprised, "Jack Frost?"

A mini Tooth Fairy fainted. Tooth looked startled, "well as long as he hopes to – to protect the children, right?"

"Jack Frost?" declared Bunny. Bunny's face was priceless! "He doesn't care about children! Right, all he does is freeze water parts, and mess with my egg hunts! Right he's an irresponsible, selfish –"

"Guardian," mused North.

"Jack Frost is many things, but he is not a Guardian." Bunny finished.

"When do we pick him up?" I asked. Everyone turned to me. I felt exposed. I crossed my arms. "What?" I demanded.

"Nothing, you are absolutely right. When and how do we get him?" Thought North aloud.

Bunny grinned. Oh no.

"Um, you aren't going to take him by force ok?" I pleaded. North tossed the big red bag to Bunny, and then called to some yetis. He sent them through a portal to Burgess SD.

"Wait, and there is more," I said. I told the others my encounter with Pitch.

"We will go get Frost, and then we will deal with Pitch." Bunny said.

"I'm coming with you," I said simply.

"Oh no you –"He stopped. Then a slight truth dawned on him. He winced. He tapped his foot.

"Really?" I groaned. And I fell through the portal. I didn't even bother screaming. I was so annoyed, I just crossed my arms all the way through until I hit the cold, snowy pavement with a _THUD!_

"Ouch," I muttered. Bunny stood over me grinning.

I stood, "Wipe that smirk off your face, it doesn't look good with a kangaroo."

He did. He replaced it with a deep frown.

"Much better," I grumbled. I looked around. We were in an alleyway. A building on each side and a truck parked behind us. So the only way out was up or through the front way onto the street.

"Here," whispered Bunny, "Wait here." I was about to say something but he was off. I raised my arms in protest but dropped them.

"OK! Fine! I will just wait here while you will grab Jack and run off with him leaving me here!" I stepped into the shadows. I counted to number 120 when a cold wind blasted over me. There stood a boy, a teenage boy. It was Jack Frost.

I stepped out of the shadows, "Jack Frost?"

He turned, he hefted his staff. He was very demanding when he asked: "Who are you?"

"Well," I began, "I'm not quite sure," I took a step forward. Big mistake. He almost froze me on the spot. I dodged and rolled. I stood. But dodged again as he shot another blast of ice at me. I could have done this all night. Every dodge and roll I got closer to him. If I got close enough I could lung and stop him from trying to turn me into a Jillsicle. I was ready to jump when we both stopped when we heard someone speak.

"It's been a long time. Was it of '68 I believe. Easter Sunday wasn't it?" Said Bunny. Oh great.

"Bunny!" joked Jack, "You're not still mad about that, are you?"

"Yes" grumbled Bunny, he raised his boomerang, "But this is about something else."

"Jack," I interrupted, "We need you at the Pole. Santa needs you."

Jack looked at me confused. I gasped. I looked at him and almost found a version of myself. I seemed to have a strange feeling we were the same. He had the look of: _Why do they want me? What will happen to me? Who can I trust? I don't know anything._

He started to reply when Bunny shot me the death and said instinctively: "Fellas"

A yeti grabbed Jack by the hoodie and picked him up in the air. "Put me down!" he yelled.

"Put him down," I ordered. The yeti hesitated but then threw Jack into the bag. Oh that was it. I turned on Bunny. But just then he tapped his foot.

"Oh you're dead," I cursed. And I fell down the hole once more. When I landed in the Big Room, I stood. Brushed off my jacket and walked towards North.

"That was forceful. I don't know what to say but, be smart with this North. You have successfully scared the boy. Who knows how he will react to like a huge party or something. Be careful because he is now cautious. Nothing too big." I begged. North nodded. I grabbed some flying object that lifted my up towards the beam. When I touched down on the beam, a portal opened up and a red bag plus two yetis fell out. Jack was already struggling inside the bag. He found his way out.

"Hey, there he is, Jack Frost!" boomed North. Jack muttered something to himself. Two yetis pulled him out of the bag.

"Hey, put me down," he warned.

"Hope the yetis treated you well?" asked North.

"Oh yeah," mused Jack, "Yeah I love being shoved in a sack and tossed through a magic portal."

"Oh good," said North, "That was my idea. You know Bunny obviously."

"Obviously," said Jack.

"And the Tooth Fairy," continued North.

Tooth flew up to him, "Hello Jack, I've heard a lot about you. And your teeth!"

"My – my what?" asked Jack, startled.

"Open up!" she said, ignoring his question, "Are they really as white as the say, ah, yes! So they really do sparkle like freshly fallen snow."

A mini tooth fairy sighed. "Girls, pull yourselves together, let's not disgrace the uniform."

"And Sandman, Sandy," said North, "Sandy? Wake up!" He yelled when he realized Sandy drifting off.

"Hey, ho! Anyone wanna tell me why I'm here?" asked Jack. Tell him, I silently pleaded. Sandman tried with a series of pictographs above his head. No one understood. I really was going to have to teach him some sign language. This pictograph thing was getting old.

"Yeah, that's not really helping but – but thanks little man." said Jack. "I must have done something really bad to get you four together," he continued, freezing an elf whole, "but, am I on the naughty list?"

"Ha! On the Naughty list? You hold the record, but no matter we over looked, because now we are wiping clean the slate." said North, wiping his 'Naughty' tattoo.

"How come?" asked Jack, curious.

"Ah, good question," mused Bunny. I forgot he even was there, which was kind of nice.

"How come?" asked North, "I tell you how come. Because now, you are Guardian!"

Confetti fell. Yetis played with fire. Elves came out playing trumpets, drums, and tubas. I was already sick of seeing it. This was crazy. North had made my Naughty list.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A Very Odd Way to Be Introduced

Jack looked bewildered, frightened, confused, as well as defensive. He always was telling yetis and fairies to keep off him. He grasped his staff tighter. Oh no. That wasn't good. Jack slammed his staff into the ground. I braced myself against the beam as a cold gust of wind blew over me. I finally let go of the beam, sat up again, and looked at Jack. My hair was everything but neat.

"What makes you think I want to be a Guardian?" he fumed. North started booming with laughter, and the others just looked at him like he was a mad psychopath. This really was not funny.

"Of course you do," he prompted, and then shouted with a snap of his fingers, "Music!" The music started to play again, louder. I covered my ears. This has got to stop.

"No music!" urged Jack. An elf gave Jack a dirty look, threw down his trumpet and stormed off, while in the process, pushed another elf out of his way.

"This is all very flattering, but you don't want me. You're all hard work and deadlines, while I'm snowballs and fun times. I'm not a Guardian," he said simply. He sat on a desk, looking at them in amusement.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I said!" mocked Bunny. North almost slapped him, and I almost did too, but Tooth stopped North. I rummaged into my bag and pulled out a rock. I had no flipping idea why it was in there, but I was glad it was. It had Bunny's name all over it.

Tooth had said something to Jack, but I could pretty much guess what it was, because North was helping her.

"A child who believes," he finished, "and good or bad, naughty or nice, we protect them." He could say no more. Jack coughed. North sighed.

"Tooth, fingers out of mouth," he said simply. She drew back embarrassed.

"Oh, sorry! They're beautiful," she whispered, as she flew off. Jack hopped of the desk, and North got serious.

"Ok, no more wishy-washy. Pitch is out there doing who knows what!" he cried. Jack held back a laugh, but still chuckled, stuttering.

"You, you mean the Boogeyman?" he questioned very bemused. North looked at Jack as if to expect this.

"Yes! When Pitch threatens us, he threatens them as well!" he urged. Jack turned from the Guardians.

"All the more reason to pick someone more qualified," he stated simply. The others looked a bit shocked. Bunny looked a bit amused. I dusted off my rock, to make it look prefect for when is did its job.

"Pick? You think we pick? No! You were chosen! Like we were all chosen," he said, the gesturing to the moon said, "by Man and Moon." Jack stopped and turned back to them.

"What?" he asked. I asked the same thing only in a whisper. Manny was behind this? Wow that was reality slapping me in the face pretty hard. How could I have been so stupid?

"Last night Jack," said Tooth, "he chose you!" Oh, well, I got THAT part.

"Maybe," argued Bunny. I readied my rock.

"Man and Moon," thought Jack out loud. The he turned to the Guardians, "He talks to you?"

"You see you cannot say no. It is destiny." Said North quietly.

Jack continued to look at the moon, "But, but why, why wouldn't he tell me that himself?" he stuttered. That's what I want to know!

Jack rubbed his temple and groaned in annoyance, "After three hundred years this is his answer? To spend eternity like you guys cooped up in some hideout thinking of new ways to bribe kids? No, no. That's not for me!" He shouted at the moon. He turned back to the others

"No offense," he added coolly. Bunny stood up a little higher and walked over to Jack.

"How is that not offensive?" he began. Oh great what now. "You know what I think; I think we just dodged a bullet." You aren't going to dodge this! Jack had a severe look of annoyance on his face.

"What does this clown know about bringing joy to children anyway?" Bunny finished by scratching himself. I huffed quietly. _Flea bag,_ I thought. Jack rolled his eyes and turned to face Bunny.

"Uh, you ever heard of a snow day? I know it's no hard-boiled egg but kids like what I do." He said happily. Bunny stood.

"But none of them believe in you. Do they? See your invisible mate. It's like you don't even exist," Bunny mocked. That was so it. I positioned the rock above the rabbits head.

"Bunny!" gasped Tooth, "Enough!" Jack stamped his staff and raised his hand.

"Nope, the kangaroo's right," he said simply. I covered my mouth, choking myself from laughing. Finally! Some support! I gagged trying not to laugh. Bunny gave a huge distorted face.

"The, the what?" he stuttered, I almost dropped my rock, "what did you call me?! I am not a kangaroo mate."

"Oh, and this whole time I thought you were." Jack said in fake wonder, "If you're not a kangaroo," he leaned in closer to Bunny, and with defiance on his face said, "what are you?"

Bunny leaned in closer to Jack's face. "I'm a Bunny! The Easter Bunny! People believe in me!" That's it. I dropped the rock. I watched it fall and smack Bunny straight in the head, making him crash to the floor. Yep, I told him he wasn't going to dodge it. Well I didn't really tell him. I smirked. When the rock hit Bunny, Jack jumped back, frightened.

"I did **not** do that!" he firmly stated. Bunny stood and looked up at me, although, because it was so dark up here, he probably could barely see me.

"Bloody – hey! You get down here and show your bloody face so I can give it the best Australian punch in world history!" he yelled.

"Hmm, Tempting, World history? That sounds interesting. But, hey, might as well say hello!" So I hopped down off the beam. I stood, extended my hand, but instantly dodged a blast of frost. I looked at Jack bewildered.

"Hey!" I shouted. He lunged at me and I grabbed his staff from him. I threw it away towards the Guardian tiles. I stood breathing hard. He lay on the ground staring up the ceiling. Then he looked at me.

"Beat by a **girl.**" He cursed. I raised my hands.

"Will you stop that? Peace! I come in peace!" I gave him my hand. He took it, and I pulled him up.

"Should I note Bunny is aggressive when it comes to picking somebody up. I was just going to tell you to come. Not force you." I said, plainly. He looked at me then at Bunny then said something that was money to my ears.

"Well I would have gone with you if you stated your reasons, and we just talked about it, can you give me back my staff now?" he said.

"Sure!" I said cheerily. I walked over to his staff and picked it up; not realizing it was directly in the moon light on the 'G' tile. I handed it to him. North stepped forward.

"Jack, walk with me," I patted him on the back and he walked away with North. I stepped back next to Bunny and watch Jack and North off. When they were gone I held out my hands and Bunny dropped two five dollar bills in my hand with disgust.


	6. Chapter 6

Chap. 6

I earn a new title

I grabbed a floating object and it pulled me up to the beam. I settled down, thinking about the past hour. Everything had gone by so fast. Yet, everything was settling down again.

Bunny, Sandy, and Tooth were talking hushed and quietly in the corner, every so often glancing up at me nervously. I noticed. What were they up to?

"What is it?" I sighed. Tooth stepped forward. She was about to speak but stopped herself, then looked at Bunny.

"Aren't you going to give Jack his staff?" he inquired. I sighed. I was tired; I did not want to deal with Bunny right now.

"I did!" I snapped, standing on the beam, glaring at him. I turned to sit back down but something caught my eye. Then I saw it. Jack's staff lay on the ground upon the 'G' tile, glinting in the moonlight. I gaped.

"I swear I gave it to him…" I trailed off, and hopped down. What the heck was his staff doing there? I walked over to the thing and bent down. Curiously, I picked it up. The instant I touched it, frost spread up the staff. I was shocked, cold air was rustling my hair, and blowing it in my face. On seeing the staff start to light up, I covered my face a little. The end of the staff dipped down and touched the tile ever so slightly. Hearing the faint tap I looked up. From the tip, an intricate, frost design, spread out over the floor and underneath the three stunned Guardians. I stood. The wind stopped. The staff continued to retain a faint frost glow. Holding the staff gingerly, I turned to the others.

"What. Just. Happened?" I demanded. Bunny huffed and held out his paw. Without hesitation I passed it over. When my fingertips left the staff, it all turned to plain wood. Bunny grunted and handed it back. The instant I touched it, the frosty glow came back.

"Interesting," I muttered and leaned against the railing of the balcony for support.

"I wonder–," said Bunny, a grin creeping up on his face. I looked at him with worry. I was about to ask him what when he pushed me over the edge of the balcony. Wind rushed past my face as I screamed. I wanted to stop, and I did. I opened my eyes that were a foot from the ground. I was hovering in midair. I looked up. I drifted up to the Main Hall's balcony. I sat myself down. I stormed over to Bunny.

"Look, kangaroo!" I said dangerously, "you want to try something like that, you should get permission. I am positive there is a much safer way of doing that!" I stormed over to the window.

"Where are you going?" squeaked Tooth. I stopped, but didn't look back.

"To find North," I huffed, and I jumped out the window.

I flew in one of the open windows of North's office. Flying up to a support beam, I sat down, just as North and Jack walked in. I had no idea what was with me and support beams, I definitely had a knack for them. North saw me. He didn't see my staff.

"Jill! How did you get in here?" he asked, just as Jack walked in, looking admirably at the office. I couldn't blame him. I had done the same thing.

"I will explain later," I said. He nodded. I sighed, I already knew my life was changed by a piece of wood, and it wasn't settling with me very well.

North dusted off his hands and an elf came forward producing a fruit cake. He offered it to Jack. He denied with disgust, and turned back to get one better glimpse at the office. North chucked it over his shoulder, and he cracked his knuckles.

"Now we get down to tacks of brass," he said quietly. Jack looked alarmed.

"Tacks of-," he didn't finish, the door slammed behind him. My cold hand slapped my forehead. Jack looked up at me. I gave him the _go-with-it-and-you'll-live _look. He gulped, and at seeing North stomping towards him, his uneasiness raised further more in his face. He backed up against the door North still stomping towards him with ferocity on his face. Fear littered Jacks face. He gave me another quick uneasy glance, as he saw my quizzical, agitated look on my face, his eyes darted between me and North. I felt sorry for him, but North's anger was starting to worry me. He was just a teen, why was North acting like this?

"What is your center?" North demanded his Scandinavian accent thickening.

"My center?" Jack asked, clearly as confused as I was, for I had no idea why North made a big intro for such a small question. North nodded. Jack turned his face into a smidge of defiance to show that he wasn't going to cooperate. He didn't want to look weak.

"If Man and Moon chose you to be a Guardian you must have something very special inside," he pondered. He took a step back and examined Jack, stroking his beard. He took a glance to a shelf to his left then looked back at Jack amused. Jack gave me another cautious look, but he seemed more at ease. I was still curious to what North was planning, because North was a bit calmer about the situation. Jack looked at North with curiosity himself. North grabbed a nesting doll from the shelf.

"Here", he said gently, "this is how you see me no? Very big and intimidating", he chuckled, and then shoved the doll in Jack's face. Will North please give the boy some space? "But if you get to know me a little, well go on." Jack took the doll and set aside his staff, not taking his eyes off of North. He opened the first doll, revealing a jolly Santa Claus.

"You're down right jolly," he summed up, giving North a mischievous grin.

"Ah! But not just jolly!" boomed North. Jack opened the next one after then next one as North continued to list them off until Jack came to the last one. He dumped the tiny doll into North's huge hand.

"There is a tiny wooden baby," he sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Look closer, what do you see?" urged North. Jacks voice cracked with annoyance.

"You have big eyes", Jack noted.

"YES!" boomed North as if his favorite football team made a score. This startled Jack; he desperately grabbed his staff out of fear.

"Big eyes, very big because they are full of wonder!" said North. He continued on with how he protected the wonder in children, how he was born with it. Whenever he explained this to me, everything grew calm, still, and peaceful.

"That is my center", North said calmly, but he had to question, "What is yours?" Jack hung his head in dismay. My heart drooped like a wilting flower. If I had a center, I had no idea what it was. I got a little creative with myself. I took a burned out candle and started to mold it into something. A 'P' became my creation. Then that word echoed in my head again: pursuit. I shook my head. Why me? Why did this have to happen to me? My thoughts then were interrupted by North. I looked at him. His face asked for an explanation. I looked at the wax figure, and smiled.

"I just was bored and wanted to do something creative and fun," I muttered.

"That's not what I want to know," he said. Oh! That's right! I was so stupid to forget why I was truly there. I hopped down, staff in hand. Jack looked at me wide-eyed.

"Where did you get that?" he asked.

"Oh, um, Man and Moon, I think, gave it to me," I said carefully. He nodded.

"Can you fly?" he asked. I grimaced.

"Yeah, figured that out in an unnecessary way," I muttered. He nodded again. I turned to the wall. Maybe, just maybe. I placed my pale hand on the wall. Frost spread up the wall like wildfire. North and Jack jumped at the same time, and Jack was gaping at me.

"That's new", I muttered. Jack closed his mouth, only to open it again.

"Jill Frost?" was what came out of his mouth. I stared at him.

"No! It actually seems odd to have a last name but surely that is not it! It is just Jill!" I said exasperated. Seeing how I hate that word made him smile and he continued to chant that name until Bunny and Sandy burst into the room.

"We got a problem mate", said Bunny, "Trouble at the Tooth Palace!" So together, the three Guardians, Jack, and I, ran for the sleigh room.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi Peeps! I just wanted to say, thanks for reading this far! I have been doing some updating lately, and a lot of writing. In my summary, you probably saw that I said two more books to come. Its true. This is the first book of three. I am currently wrapping up writing out book 3. I am posting chapters, and I am sorry if I have not posted any in a while. Since this is my first fanfic. I would like some encouragement. Is my writing good? I have only gotten the thumbs up from family, but that's all they would say. I would like to hear from you guys! Let me know what you think. I think that it has gotten better. Like by the third book, it is better trust me. So I do see improvement in my writing. I will gladly answer questions, and I would love to hear from you!<strong>

**Thanks for reading!**

**thegirlwhoneverforgot**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Is This Me?

As the Guardians ran out the door, I grabbed Jack's hand to keep him inside the office. He looked at me.

"You really are naughty," he said. I smirked at him.

"I have been really trying to at least get to share number one naughty person. That was the least. Come on, I need to grab something." I said. Jack was already out the window. I hopped out, and started to fall. I started to freak again but I stopped and hovered in midair. Something about my feet did not feel right. I flew up to meet Jack who was impressed.

"You are a really fast learner! You didn't even get any help from the expert!" he bragged. I huffed. I really wanted to fix the wrong feeling in my feet so I zoomed off to my cabin outside the workshop leaving Jack breathless. I stood in front of my door and opened it. I ran inside. First off, my biker's jacket wasn't going to work for me so I flew up to my loft and dashed to the dresser. 2 minutes and 26 seconds before North realizes we are gone. I thought. I pulled on a navy blue long sleeve shirt, brown leather finger gloves and a brown leather vest. I stood in front of the mirror. I gasped. The very tips of my hair were light silver, like it was frosted.

I liked my hair down, but it got in the way, so I pulled the top half into a ponytail. That still didn't fix the hot, sweaty feeling in my shoes.

"Take off your shoes," said a voice behind me. I whirled around and there was Jack. He nodded towards my shoes. I shrugged and pulled them off. They felt better immediately. I took a quick look at Jack and sat down on my awesome bed. Jack could see the disturbance in my face.

"Is this me?" I asked, stress in my voice, "all my life I have wanted to know what it was like to be normal, but there was always obstacles. I don't know if I have a family, I can't remember anything before two years ago. Now here I am living in the North Pole not needing to wear shoes! I am going to help save the world. As much as that's sounds great in a story book and kids imagine that, it hurts. I don't really know who I want to be yet, because I still don't know who I was." I looked at Jack and he had complete understanding in his face. Then it dawned on me.

"You don't know who you were either," I whispered. He stared at the ground and nodded. Then he looked up at me, his frosty blue eyes glistening with tears.

"You are the first person in the three hundred years of my life that finally understands me," he said. Then he was silent. I had to break the silence that followed.

"Oh no! North will have found out by now that we are gone! Time to go!" I shouted. Together, we flew out of the house. We flew into the "garage" just as North was about to shout our names. He looked at us relieved. Then he looked me up and down.

"Jill?" was all he said. I was really starting to get irritated with how people talked to me.

"Um, there is no way I am going to ride in some rickety, old-", he stopped. Two bug double doors opened and out came a beauty! "Sleigh," he finished. I nodded. This sleigh had wings, a mini globe, and rotating steps? What did the Big Man do with his spare time? North had his arms crossed in a showy manner. He gave Jack and me an _I-told-you-so _look.

"Ok, one ride but that's it," Jack said, and hopped in.

"Ditto," I managed, and hopped in with Jack. North was beaming. Bunny, on the other hand, looked like he was about to throw up.

_Serves him right_ I thought. North hopped in and pulled Bunny in with him. Bunny instinctively grabbed on to the railing. I looked at Jack who looked about ready to wet himself. I gave him a _you-seeing-this _look. He nodded. The sleigh lurched and we were speeding down a tunnel. I looked at Sandy, and he gave me two thumbs up. Where would I be without that little ray of sunshine? The sleigh started making spiral loops. I grinned, this was fun! I found it so creative how North made a launch strip. There was that word again. Creative. I didn't care. I looked back at Jack and Bunny. Bunny was about to burst out screaming, and Jack was just about to burst out laughing. I smiled, when was the last time I ever felt so at home? I didn't know. Suddenly, bright light blinded me for a second and the sleigh was in the air. I hopped up to the back step to sit next to Jack, who was admiring the view. We heard Bunny groan and Jack stood.

"Hey Bunny," taunted Jack, "Check out this view!" With that a gust of wind blew Jack off the sleigh. I grabbed his hand. He gave me a dirty look, and that's when I realized. If Jack was going to have fun with Bunny then so was I. I pretended to slip and Jack and I fell off the sleigh, although, I hit my head on the edge. I landed uneasily on one of the runners below the sleigh. I rubbed my head and rested for a minute

"You ok?" I heard someone ask. I opened my eyes, the spots cleared and there was Jack sitting on the runner opposite of me.

"Fine," I muttered. We looked up to see Bunny peer over the edge looking for us. I grinned.

"Aww, you really do care," said Jack in awe. Bunny's face from worry to a sneer

"Rack off you bloody show pony!" He said and then he looked at me. "You're no better! You prat, dollop head, show pony…"he continued ranting on and his face disappeared. Jack and I looked at each other and burst out laughing. We got back into the sleigh, and settled down just as North threw a snow globe at the front of reindeer. I saw a mountain for a second and then a swirling vortex and we flew on through.

After I recovered my five seconds of vertigo, it only came back again when black objects bumped into the sleigh and charged past us in chaotic dances. I closed my eyes. _What am I getting myself into?_ I heard North curse. I opened my eyes; then I recognized the black objects. I stood and shouted:

_NightMares! _Sandy looked at me with awe. We continued to fly.

"They are taking the tooth fairies!" yelled Jack. He jumped up into the air and snatched one before it went into the belly of one of the beasts. He landed, and opened his palm to reveal one of the Tooth Fairies. I smiled. Jack asked the fairy if it was ok and it nodded. She flew into the hood of Jack's sweatshirt. I turned to look at the front of the sleigh. We were trailing behind a Mare. I glared. North passed the reigns to Jack. I caught a glimpse of Bunny's face freaking out. Jack took them. Just as North was about to grab one of his swords, I grabbed it, jumped onto the dashboard of the sleigh and sliced clean through the Mare. Something hard hit me in the face and I fell backwards into the sleigh. Black sand covered me, and I knew who's it was. I stood and brushed it off. I realized our driver wasn't driving.

"Jack!" I shrieked. He jumped, turned, and pulled the reigns to the right before we hit a building. I was not very lucky, the sudden turn shook me off balance and I toppled over the edge of the sleigh. Falling and falling. I felt that feeling before but I couldn't remember from where. I searched the air for my staff. It was drifting a few feet away from me. I nabbed it and hoped for the best. But I grabbed it a little late; I hit the ground nice and hard upon my side. I could swear I heard a crunch. With that crunch a memory shot through my brain. A gun barrel. An explosion. A plane. And someone screams my name. I didn't even want to think about it, both the crunch and the momories. I rolled over onto my back. Everything hurt but it didn't feel like anything was broken. I saw the sleigh land a bit ungracefully but came to a stop. I sighed with relief; at least they were ok. I sat up, but was too tired and just flopped back down again, out of breath. I saw the Guardians hop out.

Then like lightning I stood up. Hidden underneath the elegantly sculpted structures were NightMares creeping in a circle towards the Guardians.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Truths to be Realized

I flew up to the balcony were the Guardians were. Tooth was on the ground, gently holding her mini Tooth Fairy.

"Where were you?" whispered Jack. I turned towards him.

"For the first time in my life I wish there really were seatbelts in that sleigh!" I whispered back. His eyes widened.

"You fell out…." He trailed off. I nodded.

"You need some driving lessons", I said, "A driver is supposed to keep both eyes on the road. Because sometimes when idiots do not look at the road, people fall out of the sleigh." He gave me a dirty look.

A cold, dark voice rang through the mountain.

"I have to say, this is very exciting," it said, I knew who it was, but I dared not say his name, "the Big Four, all in one place!" It became less of an echo and started to revolve around one area of the mountain.

"I'm a little star struck!" then he emerged from the shadows, Pitch Black. I really did not miss the last time we met.

"Did you like my show on the globe North?" he taunted, "got you all together, didn't I?" North stamped his foot in defeat. Tooth was not so easily defeated.

"Pitch!" she screamed, flying up to him. He disappeared and she searched frantically for him. "You have 30 seconds to return my fairies!"

"Or what," he reappeared somewhere else. "You'll stick a quarter under my pillow?"

"Why are you doing this?" inquired North.

"Maybe, I want what you have, to be believed in," he spat. I glanced at Jack, and he looked hurt.

"Maybe I'm tired of hiding under beds!" spat Pitch.

"Maybe that's where you belong," argued Bunny. For once, I was glad Bunny spoke.

"Oh, go suck an egg rabbit," replied Pitch. Appearing under their feet then disappearing again before Bunny could punch him.

"Hang on, is that, Jack Frost?" He laughed, and Jack looked around in fear and high caution.

"Since, when were you all chummy?" taunted Pitch. Jack look offended.

"We're not," he said slowly.

"Oh good, a neutral party. Then I'm going to ignore you, but you must be used to that by now," said Pitch calmly.

"Kettle," I muttered. Then Pitch turned to me, with surprise.

"Oh so is this your choice?" I leaned on my staff in amusement.

"Oh no, I'm going to go to somewhere like San Francisco and enjoy the sourdough bread and fashion shops. What about you? I think it's about time you got a new wardrobe," then I made a fake gasp, "What if we got baby powder for your face and then you wouldn't look like you were dipped in ashes! Or-," Pitch cut me off.

"I warned you Jill, my, you are very foolish," he said.

"Jill, what offer? What is he talking about?" asked North carefully. I ignored him. I had a great comeback; I knew that Pitch would call me a fool soon again, so I was saving it for later.

"Pitch! You shadow-sneaking rat bag, come here!" cried Bunny. I took a step to the side, leaving the way wide open for Bunny. As Bunny charged, Pitch disappeared and appeared high above us. Bunny wondered where he was when Tooth grabbed one of his boomerangs and shot for Pitch. Pitch gave her a look suggesting she shouldn't do so. She continued her beeline towards Pitch. Black sand morphed into a horse in front of Tooth. Tooth backed down. Baby Tooth squeaked and hid back in Jack's hood. Pitch calmed down his mare and turned to Sandy.

"Look familiar Sandman? Took me a while to perfect this little trick; turning dreams into nightmares." He said as he stroked his pet.

"Oh don't be nervous, it only riles them up more, they smell fear you know," he taunted. Bunny took a step back. North muttered. Tooth drifted to the ground. Why on earth should they be afraid of this - this jerk?

"What fear, of you? No, no, nobody has been afraid of you since the dark ages!" shouted Bunny. For the first time in my life, I agreed with him, like believing every word of it was true.

"Oh, the dark ages," sighed Pitch, he honestly reminded me of Lemene Snickets "Series of Unfortunate Events" just by the way he said it, "Everyone frightened miserable! Such happy times for me, oh the power I wielded! But then the Man in the Moon chose you to replace my fear with wonder and light. Lifting their hearts and giving them hope! Meanwhile everyone wrote me off as- just a bad dream! 'Oh, there is nothing to be afraid of! There is no such thing as the Boogeyman!' Well that is all about to change!" The mountain shuddered and the gold tint started to fall away from the sculptures. "Oh look! It's happening already!"

Jack and I turned around, "what is?" fretted Jack. Tooth just gasped in reply.

"Didn't they tell you Jack?" Tell him and me what? I looked at the Guardians carefully, "It's great being a Guardian, but there is a catch. If enough kids stop believing, everything your friends protect, wonder, hope, dreams, it all goes away." I looked at North with shock and hurt. He saw me and turned his head down in shame. "And little by little, so do they," added Pitch with a chuckle.

"No Christmas, no Easter, and no little fairies that come in the night. Everything will be fear and darkness, and me! It's your turn not to be believed in!" That was it! Bunny threw a boomerang at Pitch. He dodged it, but in seeing it come back his way leapt onto his Mare and shot for the ground. I was the first to go over the edge, sand hitting me in the face. I got close enough that I pulled out a pocket knife, opened it, and slashed it across Pitch's back. He roared in pain. Then a burst of color flooded my eyesight, and I was blinded. Something knocked my staff out of my hand and I was falling faster. I heard two more explosions then I hit the ground AGAIN. Upon hitting the ground, my energy drained. I rolled onto my back to see the Guardians land below me. I had thankfully landed away from the pond and on top of a ledge just above the Guardians heads. I decided to lay there just to receive some strength. How many times was I going to fall today?

"He is gone," said a dismayed Scandinavian voice. I rolled onto my back and stared upward. I tear traced down my cheek. I was so close to him! I had even cut his back with my pocket knife. I raised the knife and examined it. Deep dark, almost black red blood coated the knife. I sat up, and examined it a bit more closely. I closed the blade without even cleaning it. That was – interesting. I turned to the group. Jack was speaking with Tooth. Bunny and North were arguing of whose fault it was, but where was Sandy? I turned and he was sitting next to me. He had a look of concern on his face. I smiled.

"Honestly, we may have lost him, but we did show him we are strong," I said encouragingly. He nodded. We jumped down, just as Tooth and Jack stood. Tooth flew across the pond to a painting on the wall. Jack followed walking across the pond, freezing it in the process. It reminded me of Elsa from "Frozen". I walked towards Jack and placed a hand on his shoulder as a gesture that I was there. He continued to stare at the painting.

"We had everyone's teeth here," said Tooth, "yours too." Jack blinked and looked at her bewildered.

"My – my memories?" he asked, as if he didn't believe it.

"From when you were young, before you became Jack Frost," Jack took a step back.

"But I wasn't anyone before I was Jack Frost", he said. My eyes widened. Everything made sense now! Jack didn't know who he was. He filled his time with mischievous play. He was truly a lot like me.

"Of course you were! We were all someone before we were chosen," said Tooth. My head spun.

"Tooth," I blurted, she gave me a startled look, "My life happened to begin one night under a full moon. Does this mean I had a life before," I gestured up and down myself, "this?" I heard a laugh behind me.

"You should have seen Bunny!" chuckled North.

"I told you never to mention that!" he whispered furiously.

"That night at the pond I – I – I assumed I…" Jack trailed off as the pieces started to fit together in his head. We were REALLY similar!

"Are you – are you saying I had a life b- before that, with – with a home, and – and a family?" stuttered Jack.

"Could this really be true? Picture this: Jill WITH a last name that is NOT frost!" I cried. Jack turned to me with happiness gleaming through his eyes, and then I saw it slightly flicker. There was no chance his family was still alive. NOBODY has lived 300 years, well other than characters in the Bible. I woke up only two years ago. Maybe…..

"You really don't remember?" asked Tooth.

"All this time they were right here!" exclaimed Jack, "If I find my memories then I will know why I am here! You have to show me!" He flew up to the ledge which I fell on.

"I can't Jack", said Tooth in despair, "Pitch has them."

"Then we have to get them back!" Jack and I said together. Tooth was about to continue to protest when some of her feathers fell. She gasped. Everyone perked up.

"The children, it's too late!" gasped Tooth. North could not handle it.

"No!" he shouted, swinging his swords and almost chopping Bunny's head off. "No such thing as too late!" He started to ponder. Then making everyone jump, he whirled around and pointed the sword at Bunny. "Idea! We will collect the teeth!" This is cool. More flying, freezing, frosting…..

"What?" cried Tooth, and then the thought hit me: this was the whole globe we were talking about.

"Do you know how many toys I deliver in one night?" bragged North.

"And eggs I hide in one day," added Bunny. North turned to Jack.

"And Jack, especially you Jill," I made a fake huff, "we will get you your memories." Jack could do nothing but grin. I did the same. This was the perfect plan! What could possibly go wrong? A lot went wrong.

**OK! So announcement! I am going to write only two chapters of this book NOT from my point of view! The next chapter is Jack p.o.v (point of view), and the chapter ten is pitch's point of view! Dun, dun, du! Anyway, you peoples are awesome! I have been on a roll lately with typing chapters **** I think that is it! Oh and I updated past chapters! So yay! Lemme know what you think! LOVE YOU PEOPLES! STAY AWESOME! **

**Jill Frost.**

**P.S this is the first note to my viewers and YES my name truly is Jill Frost. Why did you think I wrote this book? **


	9. Chapter 9

Jack Frost's point of view

(just for this chapter the next one is Pitch Black's)

My mind was reeling. I had a family! How did I not know? Then my attention floated back to Jill. She was staring into space. The wind ripped at her hair, but she didn't move. She just had the look of sheer determination. She must be very stubborn. I remembered the look on her face when we were in the alleyway. It looked like regret, anger, reluctance, but then there was that sliver of hope. The whole time she was being very creative in trying to keep me from freaking out. My whole world was flipped out in one day.

I thought about this morning. I was racing a kid named Jamie Bennett throughout Burgess. Helping him dodge cars, he raced through the streets on his sled. My, was that fun! I couldn't help but laugh at seeing his friends' faces. Caleb looked like he was seeing a grim future. Jacob just stared in disbelief. Cupcake sat in the back with this look of encouragement. Pippa looked like she was trying to reason with the sled. Claude just reached his hand out to possibly stop the already speedy sled. Yet I didn't have a camera? The only wrong thing with that was that they didn't see me.

I sighed. So I am to help the Guardians. I am to help them keep children believing in them, I guess I am the reliable one because I am strong and yet nobody believes in me. I hate being the reliable one. What happens if we succeed in stopping Pitch but I don't get my memories? What will they do? Will they stop? Will they continue to help me find them? Then I remembered Jill. She is mortal, young, yet she doesn't know who she is. Why does Manny have to do this to us? Was – was he giving me another shot at life? If so, why make me immortal? Why become a non-believed in figure? Then I felt a soft touch.

Jill was no longer crouching but sitting down on one of the sleigh's rungs. She beckoned me down. I came down and sat on the other rung next to her

"What?" I asked.

"Do you think that we can do this? I mean, I know the Guardians. They are a really tough and yet soft bunch but, I don't think we are – ready." She said hurriedly. I thought for a moment. It seemed like she was holding back information.

"There is more," she said, "The night you were chosen, a lot of things happened. First off, I ran into Pitch. He told me how he was ready, but we weren't. He said if I didn't stay out of this, he would make my life a living nightmare. I corrected him and brought him up to do date. I said that it is now 'living hell.'" I smiled. She was very bold. She wasn't going to back down. I wonder what she did when she started her life.

"That's what he was saying by this is your choice?" she nodded. She obviously was relieved that North still hasn't pressed her about the matter.

"Yeah, but then again, there is even more," I blinked. There was more? She saw my surprise. "Yeah, I know, but life could never be perfect. So when Manny is choosing his next Guardian, he uses a crystal to project an image. Well, the image started clearing. It had long hair, tall, and slim features, but before it cleared for us to get a good look, it blurred again, grew two inches taller, and it's hair shortened." She said, keeping her voice firm.

"Okay, so what about it?" I didn't say it out loud, but I knew that Jill's image was supposed to be up there. So why hadn't Manny chosen her?

"Jack, both images were barefoot and holding a staff." she said shortly. I turned to look at the horizon. The sun was gone and the first stars of twilight were coming out. My mood started to make it snow. When the first flake landed on Jill's eyelash she smiled big and beautiful. Gosh, she was so much like a sister to me. The moon started to glow brighter. Every year that went by, it became smaller and smaller, but I could still remember my first night walking this earth and seeing it so big. Just standing there with the light of the moon upon me that night was like a connection was made. It still angered me though that I had to wait 20 years before meeting Sandy; the first person who could see me and was like me. Then again, we weren't like each other. Jill made a face.

"Well! Let's go get some teeth!" And that is surely what we did. This night was different, because the mischief to cause was for a good reason, and tonight I was siding for something. Tonight, I had family, and the closest person I knew, had long hair, bright blue eyes, and a heart that could tame a lion.

**AWWW! I REALLY LIKED THAT LAST PART OF JACK DESCRIBING ME! IT WAS *sniff* BEAUTIFUL. ANYWAY! THE NEXT CHAPTER IS PITCH'S P.O.V AND I AM GOING TO ADD A HUGE TWIST! THE DEVIL HIMSELF IS SURPRISED, I'M POSITIVE.**

** (careful Jill. You don't want to be religious. ME: BUT MAYBE I AM! WHAT'S YOUR NAME? your mind jill. Your mind. ME: WOW, YOU ARE ALREADY STARTING TO ANNOY ME.) SOOO! STAY AWESOME PEOPLES! WILL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! I COULD COME BACK AND ADD TO THIS CHAPTER! IF I DO, I WILL RESEND IT! MAIN GOAL IS TO FINISH THE STORY! YAAAYYYYYY!**

**OH, BTW. STAY AWESOME! (you already said that. ME: I KNOW. BECAUSE IMMA NICE PERON! BE QUIET!)**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

**J.F**


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Pitch's P.O.V

DUH, DUH, DU!

I cried out in pain. Something sliced my back. I turned to see Jill's face smothered in hideous determination. Then color filled my eyesight. I spotted a shadow and dove straight into it. The last thing I saw was Jill falling hard on the ground.

I was back in my lair. I got off my mare and cried in pain again. A flutter of wings disturbed the silence.

"Quiet!" I roared, and the fluttering came down to a minimum. With shadow sand I tended my back. The bastard Jill! That was a long cut! A single drop of blood landed on the ground. I eyed it warily. It was a very, very long time since the last time I had seen my own blood. The last time was….

No. I was not going to think about that. The very reason why the Boogeyman exists is because of that! God gave Adam and Eve a chance, they blew that up. Fear has existed ever since the devil was casted out of heaven! But I really do have to say, the evil, and the fear that man puts out these days surprises even the devil! The Bible says he was Beautiful! If only I was a bit more, he examined himself in a cracked mirror, a bit more tough looking, I would make a killing!

"You think wrong, I AM beautiful," said a voice throughout the cave. The fluttering stopped, and so did my breathing. That was not me! Who said that?

"Lucifer," I breathed.

"Good," he said, and the very devil walked out of the shadows. He truly was beautiful. His wings were black with feathers but broken, his hair was shaggy black, and his skin was perfectly pale. His form was perfectly carved into what looked like a strong man. Yet his eyes, they looked deep, and dark. Oh how I loved it! There was this fire in his eyes, as if it were the very fires of hell itself. But something about this – this angel seemed – fearful? Why would the Boogeyman be afraid of him? We were practically partners in crime, yet we never met!

"I have to say", crooned the fallen angel, "you make a well living on this cursed earth." I stood a little straighter, ignoring the pain in my back.

"Of course, I would say the earth itself, is prey to fear," I said coolly.

"All to true, all to true," said he, as he paced around the globe, "and what of the adults? Man? What do you do with those? I hear you make a wonderful job at scaring their children just by your very presence under the bed, but what concerns me is: what do you do with adults? Teenagers perhaps?" he said quickly, and smoothly. We might as well be brothers.

"I don't have to worry about them. My main goal is to get all children to fear me. Know my name so that they can tell their children and their children's children of me. Then the entire world will know me by the time their parents and grandparents generation is all died out."

"Yes, I have to admit, that is a good plan," said Lucifer as he paced around Pitch, "but what concerns me is that there is a little speck of – of what is that dam word?" he asked snapping his fingers.

"Hope," spat I. Lucifer's face lightened up.

"Ah! There it is! Hope is the very thing with feathers," crooned he, "Well I think we need to rip those feathers right off of its back! That way, they all fall quickly."

"I would barely have enough time to come up with such a redeemable -" Lucifer cut me off.

"Don't ever say that word," said the devil carefully, "That word has haunted me since God Himself visited the fiery gates of hell. You can do it," he continued as he walked back towards the shadows, "After all, you are the Boogeyman." With that, the devil disappeared.

I slammed my fist on the globe, when I removed my hand I saw some of the lights flicker out. I grinned. I was going to make tonight some fun. Oh, but of course, I was going to need help from Jack Frost. Possibly even the bastard Jill. They are like brother and sister, partners in crime even!

Then my excitement dimmed. My whole conversation with the fallen angel flooded back into my mind. Damn the new plan! The one I have is perfect! Why does the devil himself have to fear about the elders and the teenagers? After all, they all give up on the Guardians soon, thanks to the parents!

My black Mare strode in and neighed. The Guardians were collecting the blasted teeth. Oh my, is this not annoying!

"They are collecting the teeth?" I asked madly. The fluttering became to loud for me to bear.

"Oh, quiet or I will stuff a pillow in you!" I shook a raging fist in the air. They quieted down little, but enough for me to think. My mare looked at me inquisitively, I growled at its face. It melted and started to swirl about me again.

"Fine," I huffed as a black sandy form took shape in my hand, "But tomorrow, all your pathetic scrambling will be for nothing." The form was Sandman. My anger boiled and I smashed it in my fists. Questions began to form in my head. Will I see the devil again? Should I create a better plan? Am I – am I afraid?

**OH YES! I AM SOO EXCITED! THE BATTLE IS ABOUT TO BEGIN! Although, I really did like writing in other peoples postitions…. Anyway. It is going to be Jill's point for the rest of the book. Until, like , the second to last chapter is pitch's p.o.v. HOPE YA LIKE IT! OH, AND STAY AWESOME PEOPLES! EMAIL ME ABOUT TYPOES, PROBLEMS, AND COMEENTS! LIKE I SAID, YOU PEOPLES ARE AWESOME! SO. SO. SO AMAZING! SO (jill!), ok I'm done. Anyway, stay rooted to your seats, because a lot of action is about to take place!**

**DUH, DUH, DUUUUU! (JILLL!) sorry…..**

**J.F**

**P.S Did you like my twist to the page color?**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The Teeth Job

I flew through an open window and walked quietly towards the bed. I lifted the pillow and the tooth was gone. Damn it! Someone already took the tooth! Where was the money? I fished out a quarter from my dime bag and placed it under the pillow. I hopped back out the window and flew towards a billboard. We were in Tokyo Japan.

Jack had just flown out of Bunny's grasp and landed next to me. He had just challenged Bunny to a race in finding the most teeth. I wasn't exhausted, but this was ridiculous.

"A race," questioned North, "It's a race? This is going to be epic!" He said as he popped out of chimneys. I laughed, and then I almost choked on my own spit when something banged into the billboard and I heard a faint "ow". We peered over the edge. Tooth had just run into a billboard.

"You ok?" asked Jack, I grinned.

"Fine," said Tooth as she flew up to us, quickly recovering, "Sorry, it's been a really long time since I've been out in the field!" She said this as she whirled around taking in the hectic scenery.

"How long is a long time?" asked Jack, smirking. Tooth rubbed her shoulder in embarrassment.

"Four hundred – forty years give or take," she said. Then her face lit up with excitement again and pointed. We turned. A tooth seemed to gleam in the moonlight four hundred yards away. How could she even see that? She whizzed past us in pursuit of the spotted prize, leaving Jack, me, and Baby Tooth stunned. We both looked at Baby Tooth and she shrugged her shoulders as if to say: _That's the Tooth Fairy for you._

Our hunt continued, and then my thoughts began. We couldn't do this every night. We had Easter to prepare for. Easter! Maybe Pitch is distracting Bunny so that nothing will be ready in time for Easter! That cunning little…

I went into the next house to fall into a hole. I saw a blue blur start to pass my eyesight. I grabbed the fur and pulled Bunny back down into the hole.

"Hey!" he cursed.

"Bunny, do you still have work to do to prepare for Easter?" I asked.

"Well I have maybe some painting and some –", I cut him off.

"Is that a yes or a no?" I asked, a bit desperate. He sighed.

"Yes, but I have to help Tooth," he said, then jumped up and left me in the hole to dread about the possibilities of Pitch's plan.

I decided to make some fun with my mischief. I saw Bunny headed for a house with a tooth. I hopped into the window, timing how much time Bunny will arrive. I formed a snowball out of thin air. That was just a new thing I learned that night: creating snowballs out of thin air. I placed it under the pillow, along with a quarter. I rushed out the window and peeked inside to see Bunny pop up from a hole. I grinned as he walked over to the pillow and lifted it up. I saw the bag of teeth he had. His expression at finding a snowball under there was hilarious! He muttered something of finding out if it was me or Jack.

The best part of my powers was if I was to play a prank on one of the Guardians, they wouldn't be able to know if it was Jack or me. I grinned, to the next house.

All the Guardians, were pranking each other, stole each other's teeth, and left more than quarters. Bunny would start a fire in the chimney for Santa. Jack would make Bunny slip on frost to steal a tooth. Sandman would just swoop in from his golden cloud to steal the pre-stolen tooth from Jack. It went on and on and on! Nobody was able to catch me though. From the years of living on my own, and sometimes escaping police, I learned to be stealthy. I would always fly, but would fly very low to the ground. I never stepped on the floors of the bedroom, and most certainly never went down the chimneys. My bag was huge, and I thought it was the biggest – that is until I saw North's.

Then we all gathered on the roof and held up our bags of teeth proudly. Tooth was amazed.

"Wow! You guys collect teeth and leave gifts as fast as my fairies!" Everyone's bags drooped a bit but mine. Tooth's expression darkened.

"You guys have been leaving gifts right?" I nodded. Sandy started to nod but then shook his head no. Everyone looked at North and I just started laughing. Jack glared at me.

"Hey, I might as well," I coughed, "help you guys…"

Then we were back all around the world again: placing a gift of our own under the pillow. I helped the others: placing coins under the children's pillows. I did so until I found what others were leaving behind. North was leaving Christmas trees and presents underneath. Bunny was leaving Easter eggs, which I thought was suitable enough but still odd. Sandy, Jack, Tooth and I were leaving quarters. There was always this thing between North and Bunny of which holiday was better. I guess this was one of their ways of proving their point.

We loaded back up into the sleigh to go to our last destination. The whole ride over, I continued to feel like someone was watching us. Dreadfully, I was right.

**DUH, DUH DUU! (again? really Jill? Me: Well aren't you just a little ray of sunshine! I am telling a story and giving a thing called climax so SHADAPP!)**

**So wadya think? THE NEXT PART IS ACTION! BIG TIME! YAAAAAYYYYY!**

**(Calm down! Me: I'M ONNA ROLL! DON'T MESS WITH ME GROOVE!) **

**ANYWAY! EMAIL ME TO COMMENT, CORRECT OR JUST I DON'T KNOW… ANY OF THESE! YOU PEOPLES ARE AWESOME! STAY THAT WAY! HANG ON TO YOUR SEATS! THINGS OUR ABOUT TO GET UGLY!**

**(you said that last time. Me: BECAUSE I'M ENCOURAGING! NOW PLEEAASSSEEE BE QUIETT!)**

**ANYAWAY… 'TILL NEXT TIME!**

**DUHH DUUUHHH DAAAAA!  
>(tone it down a bit. Me: OK! NOW YOU GET RIGHT OVER HERE SO I CAN BEAT THE….)<strong>

**J.F**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The intro of the battle

I slipped another coin under a child's pillow then flew out the window. I came to the next house, and went inside. Tooth and Jack were already there, so I was quiet and listened in.

"Top front, left incisor: Knocked out by a freak sledding accident. I wonder how that could have happened, Jack?" she said. Jack was looking at this drawing the child made. I knew this kid. I visited for a good month and got to know him well. His name was Jamie Bennett. Jack couldn't help but laugh.

"Kids huh?" was all he said finally looking away from the picture. It was probably from one of his mischief incidents. Tooth waved the coin to Jack before putting it under Jamie's pillow. Then, she flew above the child, she hovered for a moment.

"This was always the part that I liked most, seeing the kids…." She trailed off watching the child sleep. She then crossed her arms: "why did I ever stop doing this?"

"Hmm, I guess it's a little different seeing it up close huh?"

"Thanks for being here Jack, we really needed your help. I'm wish I had known more about your memories. We could have helped you."

"Yeah well, look let's just get you taken care of, then it's Pitch's turn," the determination was thick in his voice. I turned and saw North and Sandy coming towards the house. I wondered where Bunny was.

I drifted into the house like a ghost, only bringing a soft breeze that formed a snowflake in the room.

Jack grinned: creative. Why did everyone say that about me? I loved creativity but this was just getting ridiculous! I heard the window bang open again. I glanced nervously at the sleeping child.

North and Sandy came/ banged into the room. Tooth, Jack and I hushed the two newcomers. They stopped dead in their tracks and had a _deer-in-the-headlight _look. Tooth pointed to the boy who just grunted in his sleep. North nodded as if to say _right- those-cookies-are-starting-to-get-in-the-way-again-sorry._

"Tooth, how are you feeling?" was what he said instead. I rolled my eyes.  
>"Believed in," she replied. North laughed and slapped his knee. Then a new voice entered the room.<p>

"Oh, I see how it is. All workin together and makin sure the Rabbit gets last place," his reply was a lot of shushing. He raised his paws in defense.

"Think I need help to beat a Bunny? Check it out Peter Cottontail!" said Jack as he whipped out a very tiny bag of teeth.

"Pathetic," I muttered. He gave me a glare.

"You really aren't helping," he said over his shoulder, then turned back to Bunny beaming. I coughed trying to not laugh.

"You call that a bag of chompers?"and then Bunny held up a bigger bag of teeth, "Now that's a bag of chompers!"

"Gentlemen, gentlemen," said North pushing them apart, "This is not a race. This is for Tooth, but if it was," a huge thud echoed through the room, and I flew out the window only here North finish off with an "I win" and a loud caterwaul. I peeked inside and saw a new light shine upon North; a flashlight. North stopped and crept back a bit. I could have sworn he muttered something. It made him sound wimpy. Jamie was awake.

He gasped, "Santa Claus?" Then his beam went down the line of Guardians listing them all until he came to Tooth. I guess it was safe. I stepped in,= smiling warmly. I knew this kid. I could at least say hi.

"Jamie," I whispered, he didn't look at me.

"He can see us?" asked Jack hopeful.

"Most of us," said Bunny who was supposed to be the Guardian of hope. Well he is doing his job well. Jack looked towards the floor in lost hope. I stepped towards Jack. I was so sorry for him; I didn't think that I could feel the way he did. Yeah, right.

"Guys," whispered Tooth, "he's still awake!"

"Sandy," Bunny said, "Knock him out." Sandy nodded and pounded his fists. Jamie's face became alarmed. I made a face-palm.

"No, with your dream sand you dummy!" We heard a deep growling. A greyhound was standing on the boy's bed growling directly at Bunny.

"Hey what are you doing Abbey, down!" commanded Jamie. The dog didn't listen. Wow, Bunny's in for it.

"All right everyone, just settle down," Said Bunny slowly.

"That's a, that's a greyhound. Do you know what greyhounds do to rabbits?" asked Jack with a laugh. Bunny started muttering the dog's history. Jack rolled his eyes and hit the alarm. The dog pounced. Bunny started bounding all over the room. Jamie desperately tried to calm his dog down. Sandy had a huge dream sand ball. He threw it just as the dog jumped onto him. The ball hit Tooth. She fell to the floor and teeth started to dance in a circle above her head. Then it hit Bunny, and then the dog. They fell to the floor; carrots floating over Bunny's head and bones over the dog's. The ball finally hit North. That was not good. Then he fell onto the bed, catapulting Jamie into the air.

"I've got him!" I yelled. The next moment was horrifying. Jamie passed **through** me, and landed on Sandy. Sandy then put the kid back to bed; sprinkling dream sand on the kid's head. I turned to Jack. I finally knew how Jack felt. Kids didn't see me. Jack understood. He cheered up the situation a bit.

"I really wished I had a camera right now," he murmered. I took a picture.

"Aw, give it here! I want a picture for my own," I passed it over with a smile, but my heart was very heavy. This would change a lot of things for me. Then I saw a NightMare, in a flash I was outside in pursuit of the black prize, being lead into a trap.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The Actual Battle Chapter

I soon realized there were three mares. Jack, Sandy and I were all in pursuit of one. We then split into separate directions. I was catching onto my prey. Then the Mare slowed and turned on me. I stopped. It the pawed the air and charged me.

_Time to go,_ I thought. I spotted a billboard with a hole that I could possibly squeeze through. I looked back, the Mare was close behind.

_It's what I've got._ So without second thought, I zoomed through the hole, to my surprise, I made it! I instantly froze the hole over with ice and the next split second, the billboard shook. I flew around it curiously. The Mare had exploded on impact of the ice. I slapped my knee.

"Ha! Ha! You can't beat me! You have no brain at all to outwit the creative, mischievous Jill!" I stopped. For the thousandth time there was that word again: creative. It was really getting annoying. I heard a crash and a cat's meow. I really hope Jack and Sandy weren't in trouble. I followed the noise, rounded a corner to see Sandy change the Mare to a golden sting-ray. I heard Jack's laugh. I followed it just to see him freeze the Mare.

"Sandy! Did you see that!" he called out.

"I did," I said landing next to him, "that was impressive!"

"Jill! How did your rally up go?" he bent over laughing. I didn't really get it, since I didn't grow up with horses. Dang it! There go my thoughts again.

"Ha, ha," I said with no amusement in my voice, until I told him how my horse went, "I flew through a hole in the billboard then froze it over just as the Mare tried to go through. It exploded." I said, this time, it was MY turn to laugh. I stopped finally and examined Jack's catch closely. It was beautiful, yet it was dark. Maybe darkness, well, darkness did have SOME beauty to it.

"Frost?" said a dark voice, which was NOT beautiful. We turned around to see Pitch looking at us puzzled. Jack shot an ice bolt at him, but he avoided it.

"My last name is NOT Frost!" I growled.

"You know, for a neutral party, you spend an awful lot of time with those weirdoes," I cut him off quickly.

"What about me? You didn't tell me where I fell in that "party" logic, only how you were going to make my life a living –", Pitch cut me off this time.

"You fall into the categories of stubborn, idiotic, loner, and foolish!" There it was again, but then again I was still saving my comeback for later.

"This isn't your fight Jack, or YOU Jill," he said pointing a finger at us.

"You made it my fight when you stole those teeth!" yelled Jack.

"Teeth?" Why do you care about the –"he stopped. Sandman was standing next to him arms crossed. It was really funny to see Pitch, a tall thin man, jump back at the sight of Sandy who was short and plump. Pitch chuckled.

"Now this is who I was-"he again didn't finish his sentence. Sandy whipped out two whips and lashed them onto Pitch's wrist. He threw Pitch into the air, and over the side of the building. I heard several bangs, car alarms, and groans. I looked over the side with Sandy and Jack next to me.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side," noted Jack. Sandy gave a nod just to say sure. We hopped down from the six story building and landed next to Pitch. It was a very pitiful sight to see. Pitch continued to shy away from Sandy as he got close.

"Alright, easy Sandy, I'm so sorry for taking your dream sand. So I will tell you what," he lowered his head as he stood. When he looked back up his face was changed to hatred, "you can have them back."

"That last line didn't sound so friendly," I noted quietly. Black sand spewed out of the drains, the gutters, and the sewers, all forming into NightMares.

"You take the ones on the left and I will take the ones on the right?" asked Jack trying to form a plan.

"Sure, and I get the pain in the butt," I said facing Pitch. Sandy pushed me out of the way to face Pitch. The whips formed in his hands. We were ready, and then I remembered the others were sleeping away in a child's room. Pitch rode up to us on his favorite Mare. Everything was still, but only for a moment.

"Boo!" said Pitch, and the sand advanced. Sandy grab held of Jack's hood and shot into the air. Not fair! Black sand crashed over me. I heard a dark laugh as my eyesight started to dim.

"No! I AM NOT GOING DOWN TO SOME VOLCANIC ASH!" I cried and jumped with all my might out of the sand and came face to face with Pitch.

"I have one question for you," he asked calmly, as he nabbed at my throat. I started to choke, but I continued to hold onto my staff.

"What," I rasped, looking him directly in the eye.

"What do you think of me?" I didn't know what he was driving at.

"I think you're the servant of the devil," I choked out. His gripped tightened. The edges of my vision were turning black.

"I AM NOT HIS SREVANT!" he roared. That was odd. It was like he knew the devil. He threw me across the street. I got up slowly. I was hurting a lot, inside and out. I flew towards the sky. I saw the Guardians coming in on the sleigh. That's good. They were sleeping on the job actually. I didn't care, they were here. My throat burned and I was a bit dizzy. Thankfully, I had full eyesight. I was hitting, chopping, and freezing NightMares left and right. Something, cold ran down my neck a bit and froze. I touched it. It was blood. Gosh, Pitch had sharp nails. No wonder my neck burned.

The sleigh swooped into the battle and Tooth was already piling through the sand. Sandy was whipping them. Jack and I were freezing or chopping them. Bunny was boomeranging them. (I have no idea if that is a word. I'm being creative) North was such a sight! He hacked and sawed and any Mare coming near his sleigh. One Mare accidentally chipped the paint on it, and that infuriated North. He chopped that too. There were just so many! I saw Jack frozen in the air (not literally, he just didn't move). Two Mares were coming at him from both sides. He planked, and started to fall. Sand clashed against sand and they exploded. Jack then ran into a Mare running below him, and I saw it stun Jack. I roared and dove. Freezing and hacking at anything black and sandy that got in my way or even close. I saw Jack grab his staff and land in the sleigh. I really needed a breath. I worked my way towards the sleigh. Bunny was driving? That was interesting.

Something then hit my right cheek. I felt it cut my skin, and then something cut my left leg, next thing I knew, my staff was ripped out of my hand. I started to fall very quickly. I landed on something hard. I banged my head, but I could deal with that later. Where was I? Why was it dark?

_Open your eyes dummy._ Oh right. It was difficult, but I managed. My head bloomed with pounding. Jack was staring down at me, and so was Bunny.

"Look where you driving!" I yelled. Bunny quickly turned back to his job. I sat up, and ignored the pain radiating throughout my body. I didn't want to show it.

"How did you get hurt so bad?" asked Jack as he examined me.

"I am still mortal, but I am a tough one," and I shot into the clouds to answer the question pressing Jack's lips. I was going to be fine, didn't help with the pain though.

I froze a group of Mares. How many were there? This couldn't last forever. Fighting then became a pattern for me. I didn't realize that I was the only one fighting for my life. I myself had made Pitch's naughty list.

I settled into the sleigh again. Everyone but Sandy was there.

"We got to help Sandy!" yelled Jack. I realized what he meant. Sandy was surrounded by a thick cloud of Mares. Without second thought, I flew back up. I earned a few more big gashes here and there, but as I rushed to the aid of my friend, the pain vanished.

_Friend._ I never really had that, but the Guardians and Jack gave me that. I saw Pitch rise up out of the madness. I was so close. I heard a neigh behind me. I looked back and a herd of Mares were following me. No! They were not going to interrupt me! I shot up past Sandy and Pitch, took a good glance at the moon, and then stopped flying. The idea was suicidal, but I was going to try and save my friend. I fell backwards, falling and falling. Pitch's figure grew bigger and bigger. I narrowed my eyes on just him. He drew back an arrow, and released. It hit Sandy in the back the next second.

"NO!" I shrieked. Pitch saw me coming down fast. I gripped my staff tighter then used an extra burst of wind to go faster. Pitch was coming towards me (or I was coming towards him) very fast. Next moment, black sand flooded my vision. Everything was mixed confusion and pain then the confusion stopped and the pain raged on. I saw Jack hurtling towards Pitch. I managed to stop myself. This time, I felt myself start to fade. Every last bit of golden sand was gone. My heart was added an extra burden. I wasn't fast enough. Pitch launched a NightMare wave at me and Jack. I flew next to Jack.

"We might as well die trying," I said. He nodded sadly and quickly. Our flight was stopped when we crashed into the wave. Before the sand crashed over me once again, I saw the devilish smile of Pitch.

I was angry, I was angry about Sandy, my life, Pitch, and the crud I had to go through daily. I let it all go, through my powers. Energy surged through me. I didn't even pay attention to Jack, who was doing the same thing. The frosty energy surrounded me and Jack, my arms outstretched with the – power. I managed to close my arms, pointing them at the enemy. I saw the frost blast up the wave and rush towards Pitch. Horror was radiating from and about him. The frost reached him and it blew him off his feet.

I started to fall again. This time my eyesight continued to dim, little by little. If I died falling from the blasted sky with the moon gleaming down on me, then so be it. I saw Jack, his falling figure, stilled. I was scared.

_Somebody save him,_ I pleaded. I heard a hum and Tooth caught Jack. He was lowered onto the sleigh. I saw Bunny peer over the edge of the sleigh and yell something. I didn't care. I landed with a heavy thump on the forest ground. I rolled on my back to see, the sleigh disappear through a portal. For some stupid reason, I smiled. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a handful of golden sand. He truly wasn't gone. If I died helping bringing a friend back then so be it.

_Then so be it._ It truly was an interesting phrase. It was just saying Amen in its extended version. Ah, who cares! Let me rest. Let me bask in the moonlight, and hope I did something worthwhile in my short life.

**DUH, DUH, DUUUUU!**

**(please stop doing that, ME: THERE TRULY IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO NOW IS THERE?!) **

**I HAVE TO SAY THAT LAST PART WAS TRULY TOUCHING. AND NO! I DO NOT DIE IN THIS CHAPTER, OR THE ONE AFTER THAT, OR THE BOOK AFTER THIS, MAYBE IN THE LAST BOOK. YOU WILL JUST HAVE TO SEE XD. SO! HERE WE GO AGAIN! JUST EMAIL ME TO COMMENT, QUESTIONS, TYPOES, AND WHATNOT.**

**(I think they get the picture. ME: WELL MAYBE THEY DON'T!)**

**NEXT CHAPTER IS PRETTY MUCH, PLANNING, RESTING, AND HEALING. OH AND MAYBE A LITTLE PART OF THAT CHAPTER WILL BE FROM ALL THE GUARDIANS POINT OF VIEW! (MAYBE)**

**TILL NEXT TIME!  
>J.F<strong>

**DUH….DUH…DAAAA!**

**(okay!will you please stop with the duh duh daa thing ME: AT LEAST YOU SAID PLEASE. BUT,HMMM, NOOO!)**

**DUUUUUUUHHHHHHHH….**

**DUHHHH….**

**DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**(HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT?**

…**..**

**ME:YOUR PLEASANT. WELL AT LEAST YOU SHUT UP FOR ONCE. XD**

**That is totally mature Jill. ME: I TRULY HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU! GET OVER HERE YOU LITTLE *grumble*, FANCY PANTS, SMART ALEC…) **

**p.s SORRY THIS IS A LONG CHAPTER!**

** (why the p.s' for? ME: IMMA DEAL WITH YOU LATER)**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Doubts and Reunion

The blessed darkness I was in only lasted ten minutes, but in reality, to me it felt like five seconds. I opened my eyes. I heard a voice and, oh no, neighing. I got up slowly and staggered into the trees. I found my staff, lying untouched. I picked it up, and used it much like a cane. I paused every so many feet, and as I got closer, the voices got louder.

"Finally," I heard the all too familiar voice of Pitch exclaim, "Someone who knows how to have a little fun!" He sounded a bit winded. I picked up my staff and walked into the clearing. I could feel, was it power, radiating strongly in that place.

"You call that fun?" I taunted my voice a bit raspy and weary. I started to wonder when the last time I had a drink was. Pitch turned to me, a huge grin was upon his face.

"Yes, Sandman is gone, I made a magnificent free fall, and the Guardians have retreated." I stuck my tongue out at him. I had some information that might as well spoil his free fall.

"Sandy isn't completely gone," I said, sitting on a tree stump. I realized the Mares were in a very large and spaced circle around me and Pitch.

"Yes he is!" mocked Pitch, turning to look back at the sky.

"Um, okay, yeah, he's," I made my hand start from my face and glide in an arch as far away from me as possible while making a whistle, "crash, gone," I finished, letting my hand drop limply onto my lap again. I was really tired. 5 or 10 minutes of sleep, it wasn't enough. Pitch looked at me with admiration and humor.

"What humor you have, Jill. It is quite a feature," he said shaking a finger at me. I silently mocked the words he just spoke. This guy was basking a victory that is soon to be short lived. I started wondering how I was to get back to the Pole. Pitch's face turned into a slight sneer.

"Of course, I couldn't forget the, ah, attitude?"

"Personality," I quickly corrected.

"Oh, personality. Do you, uh, have something for me?" he asked quickly.

"Only a huge dish of kick-butt," I said. I then stood.

"I gotta get goin'," I said stretching.

"You're not going anywhere," said Pitch smoothly. I stopped stretching and crossed my arms.

"Oh, NOW this is an assault?" I asked. I drew out a snowglobe I stuffed into my pocket. Pitch's eyes widened.

"But I do have some information for you", I said and whispered the Pole into the globe, "Sandy may not be here, but his presence, maybe even his essence is with or within me." I finished this off by throwing the globe down.

"NOOO!" Pitch roared. I jumped through. I was back in the workshop; Jack was a couple feet away from me, looking hurt, and angry at the Guardians. The Guardians themselves had worry, and anguish on their faces. When they all saw me though, their faces turned to astonishment, and a smidge of – horror? I gave a huge grin and made a thumbs-up to everyone.

"'Sup," I managed, and then everything went black. The last image I saw, was Jack catching me and his worried face.

3rd person p.o.v

The sleigh landed in the garage and Jack hopped off the sleigh. He flew quickly up to the big room, before anyone had the chance to hop of the sleigh, much less talk to him. He didn't want to hear any of it. Jill was missing. No one bothered to save her from falling out of the sky. The new power revealed by him and Jill amazed and scared the others. Then, there was the fact that Sandy was gone. For once in his 300 years of non-stop play, he was exhausted.

He slammed his fist on one of the tables. Why didn't one of the Guardians even _try_ to save Jill? Why wasn't I fast enough to help Sandy? Didn't the Guardians see she was needed as much I was? Or were they blind, blind that Jill was _mortal_, and a fall like that could _kill_ her? They held me down from jumping out of the bloody sleigh!

Jack heard the others rushing up the stairs. He flew to a support beam. He realized this was Jill's. There were thousands of little carvings in it. He saw tally marks, moons, and the symbols of the Guardians. He finally looked at her messenger bag.

He opened it to see its contents. He found many snow globes, coins, several paint brushes, and – and dream sand! Oh thank you Jill! Sandy wasn't completely gone! He then saw a small diary in there. He carefully took it out. He settled into the beam. He opened the first page.

_My third day at life. A.k.a February 28_

_ Today is my first day on the job and second day at life. I have dedicated this diary to my feelings, my perspective of life, and what I have seen. I will tell what I have seen to the Guardians, monthly. Yesterday, I happened to just start my life in the middle of the night, under a full moon. Why am I older? Do I have parents? Why do I exist? I was so scared and felt so helpless that my first intention was to drown myself in the pond that I had just found. I happened to sleep under a picnic table that night. The next day, I rode on a tent trailer up a bumpy highway for hours. I got off my ride, and wandered into some woods. Oh, I forgot to mention I'm in Oregon. I wander aimlessly, disturbing Mother Nature in her sleep. I heard screaming and followed it to a river. I found a girl, trapped by the rapids, freezing to death. I saved her, and was threatened by her parents to be shot if I didn't leave her alone. I sure feel welcome to this world. Why do I have to start off life with so little, so complicated, and so, so expected? It didn't feel right. I ran into the woods with cops behind me. I fell down a hole and end up to what is now my knowledge as the North Pole. I knew I came by accident. It couldn't have gotten any worse, but it did. They thought I knew so much about myself, and hired me as their apprentice, keeping an eye out for anything "dark". I end up in a hotel that I can stay in for a week. (Sandman paid for it. I really like him. He certainly acts like a true friend). I started the next day by just hanging in my room. I still feel like, my life isn't right. 1) I feel like, my surrounding are similar. 2) I know things, like all the knowledge of the world is in my brain when I wake up, which honestly is a bit disturbing. I decided to visit the police depot. I asked for any missing girls that were my age. They said there was nothing. I left, with that, decided there was probably no other way to retrieve my memories. I guess I started by a smaller big bang. Is this another shot at life? If so, what did I do wrong in the last one I had?_

Jack closed the book, brows furrowed. It pained his hearts to know that someone was out there just like him and yet, he didn't find her. He didn't show her that she wasn't alone. Then again, he never knew.

"Jack?" Tooth called. He hopped down. He then remembered that he wasn't the only one about losing Jill and Sandy. He hopped down and gave a weak grin.

"Sorry, this doesn't happen to me a lot other than when I accidently send a kid into a metal statue," he muttered. Tooth just had to smile. The humor and friendship Jack and Jill shared was sweet, and adorable. Then her heart panged with guilt. She saved Jack from falling hundreds of feet and he was immortal. Jill was different on the other hand. She grimaced, never admitting the fact that someone like Jill could survive that. Then the two arguing twits came up the stairs.

"Hey!" Tooth shouted, surprised at the volume in her voice, "we don't have time for this, none of this! We can't mope, argue, and twiddle our thumbs! We still have Jill to think about!" North frowned.

"Tooth, you must realize the facts –", Tooth cut him off.

"That does not mean, we should go and look! The possibilities are truly endless! I know how strong Jill is, I don't know if you have realized that."  
>"I also don't think you realize that we just happened to grab the wrong person two years ago," argued Bunny. The fight was getting hot, and nobody realized Jack or how pink he was getting in the face.<p>

"She is not a mistake! I do believe that all things happen for a purpose!" Tooth yelled.

"Oh, right, and how accidentally leaving a child's tooth under a pillow has to 'mean' something?!" Bunny argued back.

"That doesn't mean anything!" gasped Tooth.

"Oh well, that also means that other mistakes don't mean anything either," said Bunny. Tooth was about to shoot something back when Jack cut her off.

"She means a whole lot! There are billions of stars in the sky, and none of them are a mistake! Jill is just like a star! She too, is not a mistake! She has done so much! Her knowledge, her compassion has helped us all! And it has also weakened the freakin' Boogeyman!" Jack stopped to take a breath. He was so mad that some of the Guardians thought that human beings themselves could be a mistake.

A strong wind started to blow, a portal opened. Jill stumbled out of it and landed weakly on her two battered feet. She leaned on her staff, but at seeing us looking at her in astonishment made her hold it. Nobody could move. She managed a huge grin and gave us two thumbs up.

"'Sup," she said, her voice a bit raspy. I saw her start to fall. In a flash, I had caught her and rushed her over to her little cabin outside the shop.

**CUTE HUH? I REALLY LIKE THIS CHAPTER. THE NEXT CHAPTER IS PRETTY CALM. OH, AND THERE IS LOT'S OF HUMOR. BUT ISN'T IT IN ALL THE CHAPTERS? HAHAHAHA!**

**(that's enough Jill ME: I DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH LONGER I CAN PUT UP WITH YOU!)**

**ANYWAY, EMAIL ME FOR –**

**(we have heard it before ME: I AM A BIT SUPERSTITIOUS! I JUST DON'T WANT THEM TO FORGET! {no comments to you Maddie} NOW SHUT YOUR FRONT DOOR! Oooo! Your superstitious? NOOO!YES? MAYBE?I DON'T KNOW!)**

**ANYWAY! EMAIL ME FOR TYPOES, COMMENTS, YOU KNOW THE DRILL! I HAVE TO GO. THERE ARE SOME THINGS I HAVE TO *my conscious gulps and is wide-eyed* TAKE CARE OF SOME THINGS.**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

**J.F**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Healing and Plans

I woke up, my head pounding, and my body exhausted. I blinked my bleary eyes, lifted my head and looked around. I was in my cabin. I let my head flop back down on the pillow and sighed. I was safe. Then when all the memories flooded back into my mind, my heart skipped a beat.

_Sandy. Oh Sandy, I'm so sorry._ I let a tear slip down my cheek. I closed my eyes. All the pain and the hurt I felt just made me feel sick. It was exhausting me. With that last thought, I fell back to sleep.

I woke up yet again. This time I didn't need to process anything. I woke up, and I was already hurting. I sat up in my bed. I needed to get up. Where was my staff? I looked around and found it propped up against the dresser. I stood, and looked at myself in the mirror. The only thing wrong with that picture was my hair, and the cuts on my face, neck, and feet. I grabbed a brush and brushed every knot out of my hair. It lay neatly on my shoulders. My hair had defiantly thinned from the knots I had brushed out. I grabbed my staff and flew downstairs. There was some frost that creped along the corner of the walls, that's what told me Jack was here. I didn't need anything. I did notice my diary sitting on the side table. I hadn't written in it yet. I didn't care, now was not the time to write "The Frost Chronicles". I headed out the door, and tripped over an elf.

He had set up a mini table with cocoa, cookies and a thick blanket for himself. He was upset I spilt the cocoa. I shrugged

"Well sorry, but you might as well NOT put it in the middle of the doorway," I said. He huffed and pulled out a snow globe. I knew he was there to watch for me, he was telling the others I was ok. Gosh, even though I was ignored a lot by other people, this felt like too much attention.

"You're on," I taunted and zoomed off before he could move. I flew desperately to a window leading into the big room. As I got closer to the window, I saw Jack touch the glass. Frost formed an image of Sandy. I hovered underneath the window and tapped it with my finger. Frost spread its way up and formed the words: _hi. _I didn't need to see Jack's face to know what it looked like. I popped my head up and saw Jack jump nearly out of his skin.

"Hey, do you mind?" I asked. He opened the window quickly; I noticed his hands were a bit shaky. I saw inside a portal open, and the elf I tripped over fell out. Jack opened the window and I rushed inside. I looked towards the elf as I sat down next to Jack. He was ringing to North. North nodded and turned to us. He stopped when he saw me.

"'Sup," I said. Jack gave me a bit of a shoulder bump.

"What?" I demanded.

"You scared us," he said.

"So?" I said, a grin creeping up my face.

"Well, the way you -," I cut him off.

"I'm fine. I don't need any mushy junk. I am absolutely fine. Don't give me details," then I lowered my voice to a whisper, "This switch of being ignored to full attention is a bit overwhelming." He nodded. We stared at the silhouette of Sandy. The air in that corner dropped about twelve degrees. North walked over.

"Are you alright?" North asked.

"No,"I said as he finished his last word.

"Jill, I can understand that, you –", I cut him off.

"No, not my injuries, those are absolutely fine. I'm talking about Sandy, I was absolutely close," I said quietly and dangerously.

"I wish I could have done something," hissed Jack. I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Done something? Jack, Jill, you stood up to Pitch. You saved us," exclaimed North sitting down across from us.

"But Sandy-"North cut him off. I thought that was my gig.

"Would be proud of what you did," We looked at North. I saw the hurt. I saw how Jack felt. The Guardians just didn't understand. They knew who they were. They knew. I knew. Jack knew. Yet, Jack and I didn't know. Jack pushed off his hood and stood, placing his hands in his pockets.

"I don't know who you were in your past life, but you are Guardian," said North, as he placed a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"How can I know who I am, unless if I find out who I was?" asked Jack. I looked away from the two, and stared out the window. I tapped the glass, and the image of Sandy disappeared. A family appeared. A mom, dad, an older sister (me) and a younger brother and sister was consisted in that family.

"You will, I feel it," North looked at me with sincerity, "in my belly." I grinned at that statement. I stood.

"I'm got to go somewhere," I muttered, and walked off to the small music room North had in the shop.

I sat down at the grand piano. I searched my memory for a song, but the only thing that came up was "Arms," by Christina Perri. So I started to play, the intro was beautiful. I let my fingers dance on the keys, letting my misery out. When I started to sing, it was beautiful too. I finished the song and the next one popped into my head. A modern classic by Yiruma. "A River Flows in You." I played that too. The more I played the more secure I felt. I remembered how Sandy's dream sand reminded me of fireflies. Then it reminded me of "Fireflies" by "Owl City." I jumped across the room and sat down at the keyboard. I pushed several buttons to get the tempo, beat, and instruments down and I started to play that too. This song brightened my day as I started to sing:

_You would not believe your eyes, if ten million fireflies, lit up the world as I fell asleep._

'_Cause they'd fill the open air, and leave tear drops everywhere. You'd think me rude, but I would just stand and stare._

_I'd like to make myself believe, that planet earth turns slowly. It's hard to say that I'd that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 'Cause everything is never as it seems, when I fall asleep._

I continued to sing, not realizing that Jack was watching me. I hopped back to the piano and played my last song. It barely affected my mood but I wondered if Sandy would feel this way, if we brought him back.

_I'm holdin on your rope got me ten feet off the ground. I'm hearing what you say but I just can't make a sound._

_You tell me that you need me, then you go and cut me down…. _

_But wait…._

_You tell me that your sorry didn't think I'd turn around,_

_And say…._

_That it's too late to apologize. It's too late. I said it's too late to apologize. It's too late!_

I finished that song, satisfied with the things I played. I stood. I took a look around the room, and when my eyes landed on Jack, I jumped.

"You know I hate stalkers," I noted. He grinned.

"Come on," he said, "North is calling us."

"You were very direct," I said. He shrugged.

"Just the messenger," he replied.

"I know you are a good flyer but what about a runner?" I asked. He made a hissing noise.

"I don't know about that," he said rubbing his shoulder.

"How about parkour?" I pressed.

"I guess I'm flexible with that," he commented.

"Ha. Ha. That's very funny. It's a race!" I said and ran out the door.

"Hey!" he called after me, dodging yetis, elves, and flying toys, "You did not say it was a race!" I ignored him, flipped over a flying disk, and we ran to the big hall.

**OK! SO WADYA THINK ABOUT THAT ONE! I REALLY LIKED WRITING ABOUT THE SONGS! I MIGHT ADD SOME MORE PARKOR TO THE BOOK. JUST TO ADD THE OOHHHS, AHHHHS AND WHOAAAS AND THE WOOOWWWWWWS! SO! EMAIL ME FOR COMMENTS, TYPOES, AND AH, ERRORS! (WHERE DID MY CONSCIOUS GO?) OH, AND UM, YEAH, I KNOW I DID SAY, I WASN'T GOING TO ADD ANYMORE POVS UNTIL THE SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER BUT I HAD TO DO AT LEAST A THIRD PERSON! AND IT WAS ONLY LIKE PART OF A CHAPTER! SO IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE THAT, TOUGH LUCK(you don't believe in luck ME: OH, NOW YOU COME TO HAUNT ME!)**

**ANYWAY, I WILL BE WRITING IN THIRD PERSON POV FOR MY "REALM AMONG US" BOOK. SO YEAH. OR I MIGHT DO 1****ST**** PERSON FROM MANY DIFFERENT PEOPLE BUT THAT IS CONFUSING (we are talking about the Jack and Jill Frost Books right now. Focus)**

**ANYWAY, TILL NEXT TIME!**

**J.F**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

TO THE WARREN!

I jumped over a flying disk, Jack catching up to me. The jump failed, it knocked the feet out from underneath me so I flipped and landed hard on my feet.

"Ow, ow, ow," I muttered. Walking gingerly to the big hall, but the pain was too great, so I flew ( I still continued to mutter ow). When we arrived in the Big Hall, I wasn't greeted. The Guardians, some elves, and numerous yetis, were staring at the globe. I turned to look, and my heart skipped several beats.

"Ow, ow", my speech slowed, "oh wow." I stop and stared at all the lights one by one just flickering out. An even colder breeze blew through the hall. I knew Jack was there.

"This is insane," I whispered.

"Look how fast there going out," I heard Tooth exclaimed. Jack ran for a head start and jumped into the air. He hovered over the globe, watching in sadness as the lights flickered out.

"It's fear," he said quietly.

"Aw, cheer up will you?" said a voice. It was Bunny's. We turned around, but he hopped onto one of the desks, "We can still turn this around! Easter is tomorrow and I need your help," I saw everyone's faces lighten up, "I saw we pull out all the stops and get those little lights flickerin' again!" His speech was a bit moving. I cracked my knuckles which made Jack jump.

"What? You totally ruined the moment. I was going to crack my knuckles and say, 'what are we standing around for and paint some eggs,' but you ruined it!" He gave me a glare. I held up a fist.

"Okay, we might as well make do without it and substitute. Fisty?" I gave my fist a shake. He continued to glare at me and just walked away.

"Dude! You're totally leaving me hanging! Oh great, now I can't feel my pinky! Jack! I'm serious, my hand's going numb! Jack!"

We started to head towards the garage but Bunny had other plans.

"Oh no, mate, my warren, my rules: buckle up," he tapped the ground with his foot. North cursed something.

"Bunny, you really shouldn't have," I muttered. Then the floor disappeared and the Guardians, Jack, two yetis, an elf, and I, fell through the floor. I realized I could surf through the tunnels with my wind power. Jack did the same. Tooth used her wings for balance. Bunny hopped through the tunnels, the only pro at using them. North however, howled and yelled, sliding through the tunnels. His yetis and elf were doing the same.

We all fell out of the tunnel; I landed on top of Jack, accidentally since Tooth bumped into me. The only reason why Jack was angry was because I was standing on him.

"Sorry, Tooth bumped into me, although, you are a soft landing," I said as I flew off of him.

"Buckle up, is very funny," said North finally, he lifted his head to look at Bunny. I turned to see him and I almost gasped.

Bunny was standing proudly in HIS world, and HIS environment. It all just seemed right. To see North here on the other hand, it just seemed out of place. I guess seeing Bunny here where he truly belonged seemed right. I will not tell you how much he bragged about it though. THAT part was truly indescribable.

Bunny tensed, he turned to a tunnel and started sniffing, and twitching his ears.

"Something's up," he said quietly. Unpainted eggs poured out of the tunnel. Bunny got his boomerangs ready; North whipped out his swords; Jack and I held up our staves; and Tooth (she really needs to get a weapon) held up her fists.

"Have you boxed before?" I whispered to her.

"No, but it's my only defense I've got," she whispered back.

"I think daggers would do great with you," I reasoned.

"Well I don't have any", she said looking at me, but still keeping her fists up.

"I do, I could give them to you and train you," I suggested.

"If we get out of this", she muttered. I let my staff droop, and I turned towards Tooth.

"Hey, we're just here to paint some eggs, give me a break. I mean, what if it's just a child who maybe, accidentally grabbed one of North's globes and ended up here huh?" I felt someone nudge me. I turned.

"What?" I whispered furiously, "I'm reasoning!"

"Save it for later, we don't know what we're up against!" Jack whispered to me.

"Give me a second, I'm finishing up a debate," I said and turned to Tooth. She was gone. I turned to Jack, he was gone too. I realized they were charging at something coming out of the tunnel. I snorted, and leaned on my staff. They were yelling and howling and then they all stopped, every Guardian ran into Bunny. A little girl came running out of the tunnels, squealing with delight.

I coughed, and turned, trying not to show the Cheshire grin I was holding on my face. When I could manage, I turned back to face the others. The girl started chasing an elf. She had blond hair that would fall in front of her eyes, bright green eyes, and the cutest little laugh. I knew who she was.

Her name was Sophie, Jamie's sister. She must have taken one of North's globes when he fell asleep. Bingo, prediction true.

"What, is she doing here?!" cried Bunny. He looked at Jack.

"Hey, don't look at me, I'm invisible, remember?" said Jack, holding his hand up.

"That's a good one," I said and gave him a high five.

"Bunny, do you have any bacon here at the warren? I mean, North has nothing but eggnog, cocoa, milk, and cookies. That's way too much sugar for my liking," I said, maybe I was taunting, but I really wanted something to eat, especially bacon.

"No," he snapped, "only a fruit and vegetable garden you can pick freely from." I raised my hands.

"I think I can wait."

Tooth just scared Sophie by showing off her teeth. Wow, can they do better than that?

"Blood and gums?" asked Jack, unimpressed, "When was the last time you guys actually hung out with kids?" He sat on a rock to watch Sophie scare the eggs out of hiding again. He laughed softly.

"We are too busy trying to bring joy to children, we don't have time," he stopped and gave the others an embarrassed look, "for children?"

"Hm, if one little child can ruin Easter, then we are in a worst position than I thought," he formed a snowflake and let it fly. It landed on Bunny and something happened. His expression softened. He then actually SMILED. I honestly have never seen him smile except for a tiny grin. I leaned over to Jack, who was smiling gently at what he did.

"You got to teach me that. Wait, what did you do?" I said.

"Made some sense in his head," he said, and slowly walked away.

An hour later, we were watching millions of eggs walking in a multitude somewhere. They were all unpainted. Jack and I were crouching on our staves.

"How much time do we have?" asked Jack a bit worried.

I bent down further and picked one up. Its feet continued to make a walking motion.

"Whoa," I muttered, and placed it back down to be with its boiled friends. I wondered if Bunny ever played music. So I zoomed off, searching for a cave, or a hole or something. Maybe, I will find something.

I landed in a dense part of the warren. It was all so peaceful. I loved it.

I heard a voice, it was beautiful. I heard birds chirping with it. I followed it. I found a small clearing. Many animals were gathered around one beautiful woman. She was the source of the singing. The birds would sit on her arms; the small animals would sit at her feet. I too, started to become mesmerized by her voice. She saw me. Even though her voice stopped, this faint echo of her voice radiated though the forest.

"Jill, I know of your past. I know of your fate to come. You must be prepared," she said serenely. My heart had stopped. She knew my past.

"Mother Nature," I said, not moving a muscle other than my lips.

"Yes", she said, smiling, "I do not know why Manny has done such a thing to you and Jack. He and I see you struggle every day. Even before your accident, he had planned to do so. I even begged.

"Accident?" blood rushing in my head.

"Yes," she waved her hand, "but that is for another time. You have a mission Jill. Keep the Guardians alive," she turned her head to look at something. She turned back to me.

"I must be going, no one must know that we met, or that I was here," she said quickly.

"I understand," I said sorrowfully. I straightened my back.

"Will I see you again? Why can't you tell me my past? You could tell me over coffee or something? It's what we do in the modern world," I reasoned. I could have sworn I had seen her face somewhere else.

"No," she said quickly, "You cannot know. This is something you must find out for yourself. You are strong, be creative with yourself. I know you are good with that," then she was gone.

I was sweating, breathing hard, and quivering. She said that word again: creative. I dropped to my knees, and started to cry. I can't do this! I shouldn't have to be carrying such a burden like this!

"Oh God, I truly need help, and strength and a whole lot of patience!" I cried out in a whisper.

I stood, wiped my tears, mustered enough self-control to last me a while and walked out of the forest. I flew to a river of paint and watched as the eggs fell in then would walk out, painted and beautiful. I landed, I grabbed an egg, and right before it fell into the river. I nabbed a paint brush and began some fun.

Five minutes later, I set the egg down, and he fell into the river. He waddled out, and my wants came true. It almost looked like he had a story written on it. There were words all over it. Like a book. I shook my head, and laughed. Gosh, life was interesting.

I followed the egg herd from above and then spotted Bunny and Jack. I landed behind them.

"Look, I'm sorry about the whole, you know, the kangaroo thing," they laughed.

"It's an accident isn't it?" said Bunny.

"Okay, sure, I'm sorry too," I said, they both jumped.

"Crikey Jill!" Seeing my wide eyes, he coughed, and said, "thanks."

"Sure, whatever. So now this is resolved! Easter is on its was, eggs are done. I say we have earned a break!" I held up another fisty for Jack.

"Don't leave me hanging this time bro. That was totally uncalled for at the pole," He laughed and gave me the bump I was looking for. I jumped up, and reached up and grabbed an invisible object and pulled it down, "yes!"

He shook his head, in disbelief of my craziness and turned back to watch the eggs. Sophie crawled onto Bunny's lap and fell asleep.

"I guess you became the baby blanket," I said quietly.

He laughed quietly, trying not to wake her.

"It's time to take her home," said Tooth who popped out of nowhere. She took the sleeping child.

"How about I take her home?" suggested Jack.

"Jack no, Pitch is-", he cut her off.

"No match for this," he finished, giving his staff a shake.

"Which is why we need you here," said Bunny, "with us." I was feeling a bit left out. I was just watching a little stand offish.

"Don't worry," encouraged Jack, "I'll be as quick as a bunny!" The others agreed and gave Jack the child. He flew off. I stepped to the edge and watched him disappear. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned. It was Tooth.

"You don't look to good," I almost spilt the beans about Mother Nature, but I shut up and said, "I should probably go with him, watch his back." She nodded, and I took top speed after Jack.

**OK. WAS THAT NOT AMAZING? I REALLY LIKED INVENTING THE CONVERSATION BETWEEN ME AND MOTHER NATURE! ALTHOUGH, SHE WON'T BE SEEN IN THIS BOOK AGAIN **** SHE WILL APPEAR IN THE NEXT BOOK THOUGH! **** SHE WILL IN FACT, APPEAR SEVERAL TIMES! YAAAYYYYYY!  
>(what's so cool about Mother Nature? ME:WELL SHE- WAIT A MINUTE. I'M NOT ANSWERING YOUR QUESTION!)<br>SO! COMMENT ON TYPOES, PROBLEMS, AND WHAT NOT!**

**(you- Me:SHADAAPPPP!)**

**ANYWAY, STAY AWESOME PEOPLES! BECAUSE YOU ARE! **

**(you know- ME: QUIET!)**

**PLEASE COMMENT, IT WOULD REALLY BOOST MY SELF ESTEEM TO POS MORE CHAPTERS, CUZ WHATS THE POINT OF POSTING WHEN PEOPLE WE READ AND NEVER TELL YOU HOW MUCH THEY APPRECIATE IT?**

**TILLL NEXT TIME!**

**(Jill! I'm trying to say that your mom is coming with an ax! She's been calling you! ME: OH CRUD)**

**J.F**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

SERVANT OF THE DEVIL! YOU SERIOUS?!

I followed Jack, back to Jamie's house. The stars were disappearing, and the first signs of dawn were showing. It took one night for us to collect the teeth and get Sandy killed. Then we manage to paint enough eggs to supply the world. I saw Jack go inside. I landed on the window sill and watched Jack put the kid to bed. He got up, and started walking towards the window. Next second, Sophie fell off the bed. He cringed. We heard her mom call.

"Sophie! Is that you?" Jack threw a blanket and a stuffed animal on the floor for her, and decided to leave. I zoomed off to a nearby tree. He came out, but didn't see me.

"We should get back," he said to Baby Tooth. He then perked up when he heard someone call his name.

"Jack?" the voice said. It sounded like a young girl. Jack's sister possibly?

"That voice, I know that voice!" hissed Jack. Then my skin started to crawl.

"Jill? Jill!" Someone was calling my name. I was aching to find out.

_I have to keep an eye on Jack._ I turned to see Jack zoom off.

_Oh no, _I thought, and flew after him. Baby Tooth was next to me. She caught onto my hood and held on. We found Jack in a nearby wood. I landed. He was cautiously approaching an old wooden bed.

"Jack!" I cried. He stopped and turned.

"Jill?" he blinked.

"Jack, I don't like it here", I said carefully. He laughed.

"What, now you're scared of Pitch?" he turned back to the bed.

"No, it's something about this place that is off. I mean, when you see a bed in the middle of the woods and a hole underneath-", I explained hurriedly.

"Hole?" He didn't know there was a hole underneath? Good going Jill.

"Jack?" came a voice from the hole.

"Jill!" came another voice. I earned a thousand goose-bumps up each arm.

"Jill," said Jack, "did you now hear that? Someone is calling you too!" He broke the planks on the bed. An idea struck me.

"Jack, it could be-", he cut me off.

"Jill, think of the possibilities!"he looked at me with a bit of longingness and hope. I swallowed a lump in my throat.

"No," I said firmly, "We are going back to the Guardians," I said turning around to walk away. When I didn't get a reply, I turned back again to see Jack hop doqn the hole. I turned to Baby Tooth.

"He did not…." I trailed off. Baby Tooth zoomed into the hole.

"Well you're not going to leave me alone! We're partners in crime!" I yelled down the hole. Just a whistling wind answered me.

"Well here I come! I'm warning you, if I have to come down there, you're going to be sorry!" No answer. I huffed.

"Well, you only live once," I muttered, "GERONIMOOOO!"

I flew into the hole. I really was not graceful going down 1) I went down too fast, 2) I bumped the sides of the walls all the way down. When I landed, I summer-saulted into a stalactite.

"Ow!" I hissed. I stood slowly and brushed off the excess dirt. I examined the tunnel. Stalactites and stalagmites litered the tunnel. With slow steps, I walked out of the cave. I saw Jack, he was inspecting the cave. A flurry of wings disturbed my ears.

"What the junk", I managed. When I walked out of the cave, I found hundreds of cages hanging from the ceiling. I saw Jack pulling on one of the cages trying to free the mini tooth fairies inside. Then he stopped.

"What is he doing?" I muttered to myself. I didn't dare yell. I could have already announced my arrival by shouting 'geroThis was Pitch's lair. If Pitch found out we were here, he could take us captive. We didn't want that. I then heard that young girl's voice again.

"Jack?" it said. Jack hopped down from the cage onto a pile of- teeth boxes?

"Oh my gosh! The teeth! It's all here!" I flew towards Jack's direction, but then was knocked off course. I fell into the shadows. I screamed as I continued to fall and not land on anything. I finally landed with a thud on hard cold rock. Pitch was home.

I kept my eyes closed. I knew that even if I opened them, it would be too dark to see. I heard Pitch's laugh. I heard Jack growl. I must have been close. Jack needed my help and support. So, without further thought, I opened my eyes. I was wrong about it being too dark. Up ahead of me I saw a sliver of light. I stood up shakily and walked towards it. When I heard Jack shooting ice, I ran. The one thing Pitch couldn't do was bend the light. I ran out into the light and found myself on a bridge. I turned around and saw Pitch on a nearby bridge. I lengthened my jump with a little wind and landed on the bridge. Jack had the same idea. He landed right in front of me.

"I'm not afraid of you," Jack said dangerously.

"Of course, but everyone is afraid of something," said Pitch. Not facing us.

"You think so huh?" Jack and I said at the same time. We were advancing Pitch slowly. Jack turned to me like I was a hippy that just walked out of a mud pit.

"I did tell you not to go in," I said quickly. He nodded and turned to hear Pitch speak.

"I know so! It's what I always know. People's greatest fear. Yours is that no one will ever believe in you," I saw Jack fall.

"Jill, yours is quite difficult to grasp, for it is always changing."

"Changing," I echoed, yet I continued to look at the solid, stone floor that Jack just fell through.

"Yes, but I do have it. Your fear is if you will ever find a home. Somewhere to belong, and what follows up with that is losing the people you care about, then that is followed by never being believed in," said Pitch simply. He must have seen it. The weakness I was feeling. My knees buckled and I fell. The truth was that I fell through a hole too. I ended up right on Jack. I scrambled off of him.

"We need to get out of here," I said. I hated this place. He groaned, but nodded. We quickly snatched our staves and ran for a dark doorway. We instantly ran into a wall.

_He may not bend light, but dang; he sure is good at bending walls and darkness._ Jack and I whirled around, just to make sure Pitch wouldn't stab us in the back – literally. Pitch was standing there. He held out two boxes. One had my picture on it, the other had Jack's.

"Do you want them Jack? Jill, the longing in your eyes says so much more then your actions," he gave them a glance then continued to stare back at us, "your memories?" Jack started to reach out for his. I let him; I could make up a cover story of how he found them. He stopped. He withdrew his hand just a smidge, and Pitch disappeared. We ran out to find him again. Jack ran down some steps and I walked cautiously along a bridge above him. I saw shadows form. Pitch was taunting him with his own fears, yet he also taunted me with mine. I sat on the side of the bridge. I needed strength. I needed something to keep me standing, and to keep my sanity. These lies could eat my heart away. I closed my eyes ignoring everything around me. I took a deep breath and spoke. It turned out that I was singing.

_When the day is cold, and the cards all fold, and the saints we see are made of gold. When your dreams all fail and the ones we held, are the worst of all, and the blood runs stale._

_I wanna hide the truth, I wanna shelter you, but with the beast inside, there's no where we can hide. No matter what we breathe, we still are made of greed. This is my kingdom come, this is my kingdom come._

_When you feel my heat, look into my eyes, it's where my demons hide; it's where my demons hide._

I was walking towards Jack. I was off the bridge, I could see how tormented he looked.

_Don't get to close, its dark inside. It's where my demons hide; it's where my demons hide._

_Burdens call it's the last of all, when the lights fade out, all the sinners call. So they dug your grave in the masquerade and your crawling out of the mess you've made._

I saw Pitch. He was taunting me, but he had this fire in his eyes. I stopped singing. Then the words and the fear came crashing on me. I fell to my knees. It hurt. Why did words have to hurt so much?

"Jill, you won't make it. Why do the Guardians ignore you; because you're a waste of their time. Why did Man and Moon erase your memory; because you are a filthy wretch."

"No wonder your daughter hates and fears you!" I blurted. His expression hardened and hurt filled his eyes.

"My daughter is gone!" he yelled. "You however…." I didn't want to hear it. I started to sing again, but I was yelling at the top of my voice so I didn't have to hear it.

_Don't wanna let you down, but I am hell bound, no this is all for you, don't wanna hide the truth. No matter what we breathe, we still are made of greed. This is my kingdom come, this is my kingdom come._

I stood, and started to make my way towards Jack. He was arguing with Pitch. They didn't notice me. I didn't realize but I was walking so slowly because there was a wind that whipped around me like a hurricane.

_When you feel my heat, look into my eyes, it's where my demons hide; it's where my demons hide. Don't get to close, its dark inside. It's where my demons hide; it's where my demons hide._

_They say it's what you make; I say it's up to fate. It's woven in my soul; I need to let you go. Your eyes they shine so bright. I wanna save that light. I can't escape this now, unless you show me how!_

Pitch threw something at Jack, and then disappeared into the shadows. Jack gave a quick look at the object, stuffed it into his pocket and ran after Pitch. I started running. I had to get to him. I had to get out of here. The wind died down so I flew into the tunnel. I could see the bright glow from Jack's staff and I followed it. He was waving it around trying to hit Pitch. I landed and broke into a run. We came to a wall. Jack stopped and turned around. There was another wall

"Well at least we got out of there", I muttered. Jack's eyes widened.

"Baby Tooth!" he banged his fist on the wall. I walked to him and sat againsy the wall. He sat down with me.

_Don't get too close, it's dark inside. It's where my demons hide; it's where my demons hide..._

Tears about to pour over my face. He turned. We could do nothing but stare at the disaster before us. We were in one of Bunny's tunnels, and every egg inside was destroyed.

"No", whispered Jack, and together we ran down the tunnel, to the Isle of Great Britain.

**OMG! IS THAT NOT CRAZY? CAN YOU NOT BELIEVE THAT WE ARE LIKE ¾ THROUGH THE BOOK? THIS CHAPTER WAS SO SAD! I MANAGED TO TYPE IT THROUGH WITHOUT FRYING MY COMPUTER WITH TEARS! **** (amusing Jill ME:OK. WHERE DID YOU EVEN COME FROM? **

**God, gave you meeeee! ME: NO! I HATE THAT SONG! THEY PLAY IT TOO MUCH ON THE RADIO!)**

**ANYWAY! COMMENTS MUCH APPRECIATED!**

**(YOUR SURPRISINGLY QUIET)**

**NEXT CHAPTER IS A LOT OF LIKE HOW COULD YOU? OR WHY DID YOU DO THAT? AND EVEN MORE PITCH! WELL, TILL NEXT TIME!  
>J.F<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Lies and Mistrust

Jack and I ran out to see a child walk through Bunny.

"Oh no, Bunny," I ran to Bunny. I didn't even pay attention to the conversation North, Jack, and Tooth were having.

"Bunny," I knelt down on the grass to sit next to the cowering rabbit.

"I have failed. I can't paint some bloody eggs and get them here!" he cursed.

"Bunny, tell me what happened," I said. He was silent for a minute, his ears twitching every so often. He looked at me.

"One word," he said dangerously, "Nightmares. Now what excactly took you so long? No wait, let me hear it from North." With that, he was silent. That's why he was quiet a lot. I stood.

"I'll give you a minute, unless if you want to box to get your feelings out", I said.

"Later," was all he said. I walked to the others. Jack was trying to explain something to the others.

"I was…. It's…" he tried, but could not find the words. He was holding his tooth box. That was the object that Pitch threw at her.

"Where is Baby Tooth?" cried Tooth. Jack looked at the ground. His eyes would dart here or there trying to find an explanation.

"Jack, what have you done?" whispered Tooth.

"What is going on?" I asked. Then next moment, a sword was pointed at my throat.

"Hey, um, put that back," I said. I tried pushing the blade away but it was firm in its spot and it cut me.

"Ow! Hey! I asked a question, so I have to get martyred?" I said, trying to bring a bit of humor to the situation.

"What did YOU do?" inquired North.

"Followed Jack," I said, my brows furrowed.

"How did he get that?" asked Tooth, pointing to the tooth box in Jack's hand. I looked into Jack's eyes. They were pleading as if to tell me not to get into this. I was already on board, and this train was going over 85 mph.

"Pitch threw it at him," it was the truth. I knew that lies were going to get you in a deeper mess.

"Pitch?!" gasped Tooth, then she just had to ask, "How did you or him collide?"

"Uh, he found us. He taunted us with our memories, and our fears," I said quietly. I just did not want anyone to ask….

"Where were you?"

"Dammit! Why did you have to ask the question? Ugh! We were," my voice lowered, "Ummm…" I just couldn't say it.

"He has to go," said a new voice.

"What?" Jack was shocked. I was too. Jack was not going anywhere without me. It was why I went down into Pitch's lair with him.

"We should never have trusted you!" Bunny yelled, and he raised a fist. I intervened in between Jack and Bunny, and caught the fist that was coming. It landed lightly in my hand. That meant that Bunny wasn't going to punch him. I let go, and he lowered his fist.

"You too, Jill. How could we trust a thief? Someone that doesn't belong? You're selfish! You only care about yourself and your little bully!" My jaw line tightened, and I took a deep breath.

"If you want to use me as your punching bag, be my guest, but you remember your life. You have hope and things to hold onto and protect. You have a good life. Someone like me," I turned to Jack, like Johnny Depp and pointed to him, "not including you of course," I turned back to Bunny, "who has done absolutely nothing to help this earth is worthless. I guess some mistakes need to be erased. If that mistake is erased, then maybe the problems it caused will be no more." Bunny shook his head and turned away. I turned to North and Tooth and they had turned away as well.

"Good-bye," I heard someone say. I turned to see Jack fly away. I quickly shouted before he was gone.

"You know this is all Pitch's plan," If people did see me they would like:_ What's she talkin' about?_ Others would probably make the coo-coo sign. I looked desperately at the others.

"Jill, you are relieved of your duties as apprentice. I shouldn't have been so quick to speak of what should be done for you," said Tooth quietly. I blinked and took a step back.

"No," I said firmly. Not like the 'no' this can't be true, but the 'no' this will not happen.

"Jill, you must understand that not everything is perfect!" she cried exasperated.

"Well I believe-", North cut me off.

"Jill, there is nothing left for you to believe in!" he said.

"Well I believe in a God who restores all things," I said, then I raised my voice a little louder, "and gives us hope!"

"Leave Jill, go home," I raised a brow.

"Oh? What home? I had no home and you gave me that! Some mistakes have a purpose!" I said. I knew I could get them to agree. Just think of new ways and be creative.

"Mistakes are meant to be erased", she said. I looked at the ground. I needed to renew hope. The renewal couldn't happen here.

"Fine. Then I hope your life is better without me since you won't have someone to do your chores. Oh wait, it won't." Tooth and North turned to me. I think I did it.

"Get out of here!" North yelled. Okay that didn't work. North pointed a sword towards me.

"I'm serious," he said. I stood my ground.

"No,"I said.

"Then you leave me no choice," I thought he would chop my head off, but instead he threw a snow globe down and pushed me through. I landed hard. It was very cold. If I was at the North Pole, I would just go back to my cabin. When I stood, there was no light. I didn't see a huge workshop. I was in a blizzard in the middle of –

"Antarctica," I breathed. I heard a yell. WHAT THE HECK WOULD SOMEBODY BE DOING IN THE MIDDLE OF ANTARTICA?! I ran towards the sound. I saw black sand and frost fly up in the air The next moment, a black and frosted sculpture was towering in the blizzard. I started to fly. Jack and Pitch were on the other side of that ridge, possibly fighting to the death.

**OK! WAS THAT NOT SAD? I MEAN, IT SEEMED LIKE NORTH WAS ABOUT TO KILL ME! ANYWAY, I DON'T HAVE MUCH TO SAY ON THIS CHAPTER, BUT I AM SOOO EXCITED TO TYPE THE NEXT CHAPTER! HERE IS A SNEAK PEEK: BRIBERY, MEMORIES, AND OMG, PAIN! (OH AND REDEMPTION).**

**ANYWAY! PlEASE COMMENT! REVIEW! SO NOW YOU CAN DO THAT STUFF! SINCE I HAVE REMINDED YOU A THOUSAND TIMES.**

'**TILL NEXT TIME!  
>J.F<strong>

**DUHHH DUUUUU DAHHHHH!  
>(I REALIZED I HADN'T DONE THAT IN A WHILE)<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Bribery, Memory, Redemption,

(Hey, that last part doesn't rhyme! ME:IT'S A TITLE, NOT A POEM!)

I peeked over the edge of the ridge. The wind was ripping at my hair. The scene below me was far worse than the wind though. Pitch was facing Jack with eagerness. I didn't like that. I got closer and listened in.

"In me?" asked Jack.

"Yes!" said Pitch excitedly, "Look at what we could do!" he exclaimed, gesturing to the creation they put together in a fight, "What goes together better than cold and dark! We can make them believe! We'll give them a world where everything – everything is –"

"Pitch Black?" finished Jack. Pitch shook his finger a bit and leaned in as if he was telling a secret.

"And Jack Frost too! They'll believe in both of us," said Pitch. I almost intervened but Jack had a good answer.

"No they'll fear both of us. And that is not what I want," he turned and started to walk away, "Now for the last time, leave me alone." Pitch dropped his arms in defeat as he saw his power-up walk away. His face turned from defeat to a sneer. Great, I have seen that look far too many times in my life.

"Very well, you want to be left alone? Done! But first…." He trailed off, his sentence being finished by a squeak in his palm. Jack turned; I stood and started to advance slowly. Baby Tooth was in Pitch's clutches. By the looks of it, she hated being captive.

"Baby Tooth!" called out Jack. Pitch tightened his grip on the little fairy. Jack stopped advancing, so did I. Pitch could KILL her if he wanted to. Jack held up his staff threatening to freeze Pitch on the spot. He didn't because he would also freeze Baby Tooth.

"The staff Jack!" Jack gave his staff a quizzical look. What did Pitch want now?

"You have a bad habit of interfering, now hand it over and I'll let her go," Pitch looked at Baby Tooth who in turn shook her head no. I quickly flew right beside Pitch, only about ten feet separating us.

"That's what a lot of people always tell me," Pitch world his head around to see me propped up against my staff.

"Hey, ya wanna pitcher throw that tooth fairy to me like you did the last one?" I called out, a bit taunting. I was already having a bad day, might as well take it out on the person who gave it to me.

"Jill! How the heck did you get here?" He spat.

"Ah, I see you've been doing some catchup with media tone. Good for you. I give you, hmm, a B-", I was already having so much fun with this. Pitch tightened his grip on the fairy. I swear the poor thing was turning blue.

"Jack, your call. Although, I do suggest you beat him, mugger style," I said popping some gum in my mouth so that I felt a bit more gangster. I knew what he was going to choose, I was even ready for it, but if we died trying to save a fairy and earn our reputation back then case closed. Jack let his staff droop. A sudden wall of black sand blasted over me, and I was thrown over the ridge. I sat up quickly, and flew back to the little mini devil. As I got closer, I saw Pitch throw Baby Tooth into a cavern.

"NO!" I shrieked. The next part was equally horrifying. Pitch had Jack's staff and he BROKE it! I saw Jack fall to his knees in pain. The same pain brought my flying to a crash landing at Pitch's feet. I tasted blood, might as well make it worthwhile. I stood, about ready to collapse, I tried to fly again, but that power was gone. I spit the blood on the ground right in front of Pitch's foot.

"Bloody prat," I managed before black sand smashed me into a wall, and I fell down into a cavern. I landed hard on my head, and I welcomed the blessed darkness.

I was woken by someone shaking me, I instantly started quivering. I was SO FREAKING COLD! I took a deep breath, I was cold, and my feet were numb. I looked at my hair tips, they were plain brown. I lost my powers. I was as groggy as ever. I let my bleary eyes settle on Jack.

"Lemme sleeeeeeepppppp," I muttered and pulled myself into a tight ball. He shook me again. This time I punched him in the shoulder.

"OW!" he cried. I sat up, stretched, and yawned but quickly pulled myself back into a ball. I heard a squeak from inside Jack's hood. Baby Tooth, at least she was ok.

"Okay, why did you wake me?" I asked. Jack furrowed his brow.

"You were shivering violently," he said.

"Well then I guess were gonna die here, and if we die here, lemme die asleep," I closed my eyes again.

"Sure thing, but before you sleep to your death, I wanna ask you something. How did you end up here?" I cringed.

"I was relieved from my duties as apprentice, and when I said I wasn't going anywhere, North pushed me through a snow globe," I said in a whisper.

"Ouch," he noted. With that, he closed his eyes. I couldn't let my eyes get watery or they would freeze. So I tried to fall asleep. I then heard Jack cry out. I sat up like lightning.

"What?" I asked. Jack drew out his tooth box. It was glowing. Baby Tooth nodded to Jack. He looked at me. I nodded. Well, might as well die achieving something. He touched the surface. His eyes widened. He was like that for a few minutes when all of a sudden he snapped back into reality.

"Well?" I asked. He coughed.

"Did you, did you see that?" He cried. Wow, he did see something. Baby Tooth shook her head quickly.

"It was me! I had a family, I had a sister! I saved her!" he stopped. I smiled. He did something worth his life. He looked up at the moon.

"That's why you chose me. I'm, I'm a Guardian!" He exclaimed. I smiled even wider. Considering the fact that neither one of us was dead, we might as well try to get out. Jack spotted his staff on the ground broken in two. Mine was whole lying nearby. I knew it didn't work.

"Now we need to find your memories Jill!" said Jack as he picked up his staff. He put it together. He was cursing as he put it together, firmly. Determination set in his face, the staff started to glow. He opened his eyes to see the break mended. I grinned.

"How many more powers can you discover?" I mocked. I picked up my staff. The cold suddenly became welcoming again. My hair became frosted at the tips and my feet weren't numb anymore.

"Gosh Jill, you look vibrant", taunted Jack.

"Whatever, anyway, last person to Pitch's lair is a rotten egg!" I yelled and shot into the sky. Freedom once more and I was already risking it.

**HEY PEEPS! WASAP? HOW DID YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER? I ACTUALLY TYPED THIS CHAPTER WHEN I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE ASLEEP. **** I DON'T CARE! ANYWAY! SINCE I'M SUPPOSED TO BE ASLEEP, I WILL MAKE THIS QUICK: EMAIL ME FOR , COMMENTS, TYPOES, ETC.**

**NEXT CHAPTER IS LIKE ANOTHER BATTLE! YAAAAYYYY!**

**SO! PARENTS ARE HEADED TOWARDS MY BEDROOM SO GOODNIGHT! BYE!**

"**TILL NEXT TIME!**

**J.F**

**DUHHH DUHH DAAAAA!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The Last Believer

Jack beat me to the liar. We went from cage to cage, opening each of the doors.

"Come on! Let's go!" called Jack. None of the mini fairies came. They didn't even fly to the door.

"What is it?" I asked some of them. One was jumping like it was wanting to fly, but it didn't. Baby Tooth squeaked in Jack's ear.

"None of you can fly?" he asked, a bit desperate. Baby Tooth squeaked again. We turned to see the small globe Pitch kept. We saw all the lights flickering out, at a very rapid pace. We hopped down and examined all the remaining lights that were still there. I started naming all the countries that a light went out it.

"Germany, Australia, Turkey, America, Uganda, Canada, Alaska, Nome, Sweden…." Then there was five little lights left. We saw one go out. Four lights left. Then the next one disappeared. Three lights left. Then two were extinguished in a blink of an eye. There was one left. It shone very bright. I knew where it was.

"America, South Dakota, Burgess…" I fit the pieces together. Jack hopped onto the globe and said the child's name.

"Jamie!" he exclaimed. We looked at each other and flew out of the lair. We knew that know the doors were open, the fairies could find their own way out.

_Jamie, the last believer._ Those four words echoed in my head all the way to his house.

We flew quietly up to the child's house. We peered into the window and he was surprisingly still awake. He was sitting on his bed, staring at a stuffed rabbit. We listened in on his one on one conversation.

"Okay, let me make this clear. You and I are known as what we call a cross-roads. So if you could, just please give me a sign, just even a little sign that you are real? I have believed in you for a long time ok? My whole life even, so now it's your turn to do something for me! Nothing much, just a little sign so I know," Jamie picked up the stuff rabbit. This last believer, was losing his faith.

"Please?" he asked. After another moment of the glassy eyes just staring back at him, the child sighed, "I knew it," he then dropped the rabbit to the floor. I pictured Pitch's globe, and seeing that last light flickering out. I opened the window, and stepped inside, slowly.

"Jill?" Jack hissed. I turned to him.

"This child needs his hope renewed. He is all we got!" I whispered back. He stepped inside.

"Then let's make a child believe," he tapped the glass of the window, I tapped the other side. The sound of it made Jamie look.

"We gotta do more than that," Jack nodded, and drew a simple rabbit.

I looked to see Jamie's face written with astonishment.

"Dude, we're making a killing! Lemme draw some!" I drew an owl. They were some of my most favorite.

"The kid might think he is seeing a ghost, ya know,"Jack nodded. He focused on the bunny. Then it came to life.

"Jack! Your killing me with your unlimited frost power!" I said. I turned to mine and did the same. It came to life and started to fly all around the room. The bunny Jack had conjured, burst into snow. A second later, so did my owl. This confused Jamie.

"Snow?" He was staring at his bedroom wall, back towards us. I leaned on Jack's shoulder, staring at the beautiful sceneries. The snowflakes seemed to dance like fireflies.

_Fireflies. Sandy._ Oh I really missed him.

"Jack Frost!" exclaimed Jamie. I stopped leaning on Jack and stood straight up.

"Did he just…"Jack trailed off.

"Jack Frost?" The boy must have heard him. Could this really be true? Jamie turned around. His eyes fell on Jack, and his jaw dropped.

"Jack Frost!" he whispered, his voice barely audible. I gave Jack a grin. He could see him.

"He can see me! He – he can see me!" I shook my shoulder and did a back flip onto the desk.

"Who are you?" Jamie asked.

"Who me? You can see me too?" I asked, a bit stunned. He nodded.

"Oh, I'm -,"

"Jill Frost", said Jack quickly. I whirled around.

"That is NOT my last name!" I said. I turned back to Jamie.

"Your siblings?" Jamie asked.

"Partners in crime", I said, while Jack said: Yes. I gave him a glare.

"My name is Jill," I said finally.

"Your real?!" Jamie cried.

"Yeah man!" when did Jack get gangster? "Every one of us is real!"

"I knew it!" shouted Jamie. Then he stopped when his mom called.

"Jamie, who are you talking to?"

"Um," he thought for a moment, "Jack Frost?" Shootin for the truth. She laughed.

"Okay," she said. Jack, Jamie, and I laughed. Then the windows banged open. The three of us whipped our heads around to see a big, black storm cloud. One word to describe who conjured that: Pitch.

Next moment, we saw the sleigh swoop down and crash into a pole. It was a mess!

"North?" I questioned. I wonder what would happen if he saw me. I turned to Jamie. He was wide-eyed.

"Meet us outside, oh, and try not to be caught," I said then hopped out the window, Jack first. Tooth pointed in our direction as we landed.

"It's hopeless. My power is gone conpletely," uttered North as the Seligh shuddered and he fell backwards again. Jack and I landed.

"Jack!"cried Tooth, as she fell out of the sliegh, "Jack!" I stood in the background. Suddenly, I wasn't so excited to see any of the Guardians. Where was Bunny? I leaned against the pole the sleigh crashed into. I was more in the shadows. Now that my mind thought about what they said to me, started to hurt.

"Jill?" I heard Tooth ask. I opened my eyes, not realizing I was humming "A Thousand Years" by Christinna Perri.

"Yeah?" I was honestly scared to hear what she was going to say. I closed my eyes again.

"I'm sorry," she said. I opened my eyes.

"I know", I said, and gave her a hug.

"How did you know?" she asked. I brought a finger to my temples like Shawn Spencer from "Psych".

"Psychic," I said. She gave me a smile.

"Jill…"

"Okay, okay, because I believe in you." It felt weird to say something like that who was shorter than me. She nodded slowly. North walked up to us, using his sword as a cane. He was pale and not himself.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Um, not for you to chop my head off," I said raising my hainds.

"Same as you," said Jack. A door opened, and Jamie came running out. He stopped and stared.

"The last light," muttered North.

"Wow!" cried Jamie, "Is it you? I mean, it is you!" he joined our circle, he laughed, " I knew it wasn't a dream!" he turned to Jack, who could do nothing but grin in delight. The others looked at Jack with amazement.

"Jack," said North, "he sees you." Jack gave the kid a shoulder bump. I held up a fist for him to knock. He did.

"Ha! He is surely faster than you! Not even hesitant!" I joked. He gave me a _Oh-Jill-I-don't-know-what-to-do-with-you _look.

"Where's Bunny?" asked Jack.

"Losing Easter, took its toll on all of us, Bunny most of all." North stepped aside, and a tiny bunny, the same bunny I saw in the forest three years ago, hopped up.

"Oh no," muttered Jack. He was right. Our boxing bunny was gone. Jamie laughed and walked towards Bunny.

"That's the Easter Bunny?" he asked unimpressed. Bunny stood up and held out his paws.

"Now somebody sees me. Like, where were you, I needed you like an hour ago, mate," he said. I saw Jack and North exchange an "Oh no" look.

"What happened to him?" asked Jamie, "He used to be huge and cool, and now he's well – cute." He scratched behind Bunny's ear. Bunny's expression changed from grumpy to relief.

"Oh that's good," he muttered, and started to rapidly tap his foot on the wing of the sleigh. His eyes widened and shooed Jamies hand away.

"Did you tell him to say that?" he asked, pointing at Jack, he hopped down and ran at Jack.

"No, actually he told me you real, when I started to think that you weren't," said Jamie. Bunny looked at Jack differantly.

"He said that, about me?" Bunny asked. Jamie nodded.

Thunder rolled, and lightning stuck. Pitch had arrived.

**YAYYYY! THE BATTLE! THE ULTIMATE DEATH MATCH! I REALLY LIKED ALL THE PICTURES I PUT IN HERE! WHEN I CAN I WILL INSERT MORE IN THE CHAPTERS THAT DID NOT HAVE PICTURES (EMAIL ME ABOUT WHICH ONE DIDN'T HAVE PICTURES) ANYWAY! THE BOOK IS ALMOST OVER **** BUT THEN IT WILL BECOME THE BEGINNING OF THE NEXT BOOK! **** LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT ME TO FINSIH THIS SERIES FIRST BEFORE MOVING ON TO THE DRAGON BOOK. ANYWAY! HAVE GRACERY SHOPPIN TODO NOW!**

**PLEASE EMAIL! PLEASE COMMENT! I REALLY WANT TO KNOW ABOUT MISTAKES AND TYPOES! THANKS!  
>TILL NEXT TIME!<strong>

**J.F**


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21

The Intro of the Intro to the Final War

Jack and I hefted our staffs.

"Get Jamie out of here," said Jack.

"Let's do this," Jack's reply was quick.

"No," he said.

"Why not? You can't get rid of me!" I whined. He sighed.

"The Guardians are weak and they can't protect Jamie on their own," he said. I huffed.

"Fine, but be careful bro," he smiled at me.

"I'm serious, don't get killed," I said and flew off to meet the others. Jack was satisfied and flew away. I had other plans though. I knew that even though Bunny was small, he could lead them to safety. So, I changed my course and headed for the sky. Jack didn't say about me promising anything right?

Even though I wasn't going to fulfill Jack's wishes, I decided to head towards him at a steady pace. Not only did it give him some space, but gave me time to make up a story as to why I was there. Then bright blue light filled the sky. I saw Jack struggling to hold his ground (air?). Pitch was getting even closer to him. That's when I stopped dawdling and made a beeline straight for Pitch.

"Your powers are useless against me!" he shouted and hurtled an extra ball of black sand at Jack, and he was falling. Pitch gave out a sinister laugh. I floated right above him as if I was on my bed. I floated down in front of him. He didn't even attack me which was scary. That was a true sign he was powerful, maybe in strength, but how about mentally?

"I suggest you save your dear partner," he crooned. I looked down to watch Jack continue to fall. I didn't cringe, and I only watched for a second. He could save himself, could he? I looked back up at Pitch as the second went by.

"He's fine," I said and rolled onto my back and stared at him.

"I was hoping he would fall to his death," mocked Pitch. I made a _tsk-tsk-tsk _noise.

"Dude, you got the whole conquer the world thing wrong," I said rolling back into a lying on the bed position.

"What do you mean? My plan is perfect!" he said emphasizing the "my" with pride ringing in his voice.

"Yeah, but over this little crisis, I have been getting lots of hints from you," I said slowly. The grey color seemed to drain from his face.

"Go on," he demanded slowly.

"I only meant "servant of the devil" as a joke. You, however, completely blew up, and just now you emphasized the "my". Someone else had other plans, and you hated them. I guess that's what makes you weak," I said as if it had no point being.

"Weak?" he spat.

"Hello? I did not just say strong. Anyway, I do think that someone wanted to work with you. I want and don't want to say, the devil, perhaps?" Pitch's face then turned purple.

"This is my fight, this is my goal, and this is my life. I do not need the devil interfering!" he yelled.

"Oh, but he has," I said. Pitch had had enough. He threw black sand at me and then I was falling. I continued to fall until I landed in a dumpster.

"Gross!" I shrieked, and hit the lid. It flew open and a dove over the side to get away from the smell. I landed on the ground. I didn't care. Then, five faces hovered over me, Jack, North, Tooth, Jamie and Bunny, who was sitting on me. I stood.

"Jill, I told you to stay with the others," Jack said tiredly. That made me nervous. I was pumped up, why was Jack so tired? Maybe it was the trash.

"Hey, I didn't make any promises," I said.

"You didn't even catch me?" he asked. I raised a brow.

"Ya know, I was a bit busy at the moment, and I do suppose you landed in the trash?" I said.

"I landed on top of it. What were you busy doing?" asked Jack.

"What I do best," I said, with a grin. Shadows started to creep into the alleyway.

"I have tried everything, but still the child won't stop believing", said Pitch as he smashed out the alleyway lights.

"Hold onto that fe-e-e-eling," I finished of quietly. Jamie gave me a grin. He must like "Journey" as well. I gave him a shoulder bump.

Bunny stepped up. "If you want them, then your gonna have to go through me!" he said. A shadow, crept up and pretended to scratch Bunny. Pitch laughed.

"Look how fluffy you are, would you like a scratch behind the ear?" he asked. Bunny hopped onto North's hand.

"Don't you even think about it!" he threatened.

"I can't tell you how happy I am to see all of you like this," Pitch said, "You look, awful." The shadows grew bigger. Jamie backed up a bit.

"Jack, I'm scared", whispered Jamie. Something must have clicked in Jack's head, when he knelt because he sounded very convinced.

"It's ok, were gonna have a little fun instead," his eyes widened, "That's it! That's my center!" Jamie looked at him like _what-the-heck-are-you-talking-about?_ Pitch advance on his horse, cornering us in the alleyway.

"So Jamie, do you believe in the Boogey-", Pitch's sentence was cut off, due to a snowball in the face. Jamie laughed but then covered his mouth.

"Let's go get your friends," said Jack. Next second, we were flying down the streets of Burgess, on sleds.

**OK! SO I GUESS THIS IS NOT THE BATTLE CHAPTER, BUT HEY, THE NEXT ONE IS! OR I THINK THAT ONE ISN'T I HAVE NO IDEA. ANYWAY, THERE ARE DEFINITELY QUOTES I CAN NOT REMEMBER IN HERE SO I WILL REDO THIS CHAPTER WHEN I REMEMBER IT! IF THIS CHAPTER WAS A BIT SHORT LEMME KNOW! ANYWAY! MOTHER IS CALLING! I DON'T HAVE MUCH TO SAY BUT PLEASE EMAIL ME! I WAS TRYING TO GET THIS CHAPTER TYPED BEFORE I SENT THE OTHER ONES SO YEAH! A BIT LATE BUT, HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

**DUHHH, DUUUU, DAAHHHHHH!  
>J.F<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The Final War

We raced along the streets of Burgess, Jack and I flew above the cluster. Jack threw a snowball at a child's window and it started to snow inside. I peered into the window to see her staring around her small room in awe. I tapped the window softly. She looked at me with amazement gleaming in her eyes.

"Come on!" I said through the window. She nodded and dashed for her boots. I grinned and flew off to catch up with the others. Jack dragged Jamie up to one of the kid's windows. I made it snow in another's room. I circled back around several times so Jamie's whole gang could catch up on sleds. Without any real destination, we raced around town. But when we saw the waves upon waves of NightMare sand headed straight for the town, the parade stopped. Pitch towered over us on his Mare high on one of the roof tops.

_I guess it rests on me now. _I took a glance at the others. They all stood in front of me, they all had an agitated posture. They did their best, I could see it, and they were trying to be brave. How could you do so when you need canes and it's against an army as big as the world? I could feel the children quaking in fear behind me. How could one man do all of this? I stole one long, steel look in Pitch's eyes, and it shook me deeply. This is a destiny, and I have many more. This would fall in the categories of minor. This can be pretty easy to handle. We're only saving the world right?

"Oh gosh dammit!" I cursed as I walked to the front of the group. Jack grabbed my arm strongly.

"Jill, There is a slim chance we can beat him. You know you could be living the last moments of your life."

"Oh, well then, God help me live those last moments well," I remarked, and then turned back to Pitch. There was that hum in the air, this hum was something you felt only moments away from a war. If my predictions are true, war was upon us in like five minutes.

I hefted my staff._ God help me live these last few moments well._ It continued to echo in my head until Pitch spoke.

"You think a few children can help you against this?!" he called out. We heard someone whooping for joy. The only kid who didn't have a sleigh came running around the group eager to see what was up ahead. When he saw the NightMare sand he turned the other direction and hid behind North. Jack gave a quick conversation to North. North's eyes widened. He looked at me. North didn't look so jolly anymore. He was afraid. I nodded. He understood the _it's-gotta-be-done _look. Jack and I started to step forward when a shorter and younger face appeared before the group.

"I will," said Jamie confidently. The kids started to emerge from behind the Guardians. I had to choke back a laugh from Cupcake's expression when she came out. When they all emerged from hiding, Pitch scoffed.

"Still think there's no such thing as the Boogey-man?" he mocked as the NightMare waves crashed into the city, every second that went by, they got closer, and closer yet. Jamie's reply strengthened all of us.

"I do believe in you", he yelled, "I'm just not afraid of you!" The NightMare wave that was hurtling towards us, now towered over us and came down to squash us all. Jamie turned his head, and held out his hand as the only defense he had. I quickly drew out the last bit of golden sand of Sandy and threw it at the wave. The instant it touched Jamie's hand, it all turned golden. This move surprised everyone. Little did I know, but even good can surprise the devil. The color in North's face returned. He no longer leaned on his swords but threw them in the air like tooth picks. He gave a large holler of joy. I heard one of the kid's whoop in laughter. Tooth's wings started to hum yet again, and then she was up in the air. I looked at Bunny. He was still small, but he seemed a bit more confident. I really hoped he would grow back to normal *snicker*.

I looked up on top of the rooftop. Pitch was angry. He commanded his army of NightMares to advance. I flew up into the air. The Guardians were strong again, and I was needed somewhere else. I landed on the roof top. When I landed, it looked like I landed on a frost bomb. Frost littered the ground under my feet. I stood straighter and looked at Pitch dead in the eye. He was going to pay.

_Make him pay. Make him pay. Make him pay._ It echoed in my head as I slowly advance to the hypertensive Pitch. The determination and anger in my eyes probably set the guy to a rocky start. I shot my first bolt of frost. I was angry. I was going to unleash holy terror on this guy. Pitch blocked it, and hurtled black sand at me. I made a frost shield to block the blow, I threw another bolt, and it went on and on. Jack joined the fight. He started to throw ice daggers at Pitch like a mad man. I grinned to myself a bit. The golden sand that flittered through the air as we battled was encouraging. Jack and I rounded a corner and stopped dead. Pitch threw a javelin aimed straight for Jack, I pushed him out of the way, but Tooth had already destroyed the javelin in midflight.

"Thanks Tooth!" we called out. Then the Easter Bunny hopped onto the roof, full sized and ready for battle. I welled up with joy at seeing him in action again. We heard someone give another battle cry. I turned, and saw North looking around, trying to find out what happened to the battle. He turned his head to see us battling.

"Wrong roof!" he cried. Pitch leapt into the air to chop my head off but North crashed into him. We all landed in an alleyway down below. Pitch tried to slash someone; another Guardian would block that blow and hit him instead. It went on like that until Jack kicked Pitch in the gut, and Pitch was cornered. (yah, yah, so I'm not in the pic, but you should thank me. I'm very bad at Photoshop).

"It's over Pitch," said Jack. He straightened a bit. Pitch backed up a bit, but an idea hit him. He laughed and sank into the shadows. Multiple shadows of Pitch portrayed on the walls of the alley. None of us could figure out which one was really his. None of them were. Pitch rose up behind Jack as he was off guard. Bunny was the first to notice.

"Jack look out!" he cried and in desperation, threw his boomerang at the scythe Pitch was about to bring down on Jack's neck. We all turned in time just to see the Boomerang bounce harmlessly off the blade as it rose higher and higher, and closer and closer to its victim.

"No!" I shrieked and made a leap for Jack as the blade came down. We both fell to the ground and I was expecting for more pain than a couple of skinned elbows. The pain never came. I looked up. Golden sand whipped around Pitch's wrists; he froze, and his Scythe disappeared. Next second he was whipped up into the air and dragged across a snow bank. A huge cyclone of golden sand was drawing Pitch closer and closer to it. I saw a form start to emerge and I knew who's it was. Sandy burst out of the whirling mass of dreams and stared Pitch dead in the eye. He pulled Pitch up close, and then gave the Boogeyman an uppercut punch. The look he gave when Pitch hung in the air was beautiful. Tears started to well up in my eyes. When Pitch landed, he was knocked out cold. I was the first to meet Sandy. Being a girl, I planted a nice, gentle kiss on Sandy's cheek, and then gave him a hug. He blushed like the sunset.

"It is so good to have you back," I said, a bit embarrassed at what I did. He nodded. The Guardians, Jack, and I all cheered and lifted Sandy in the air. Why? Pitch was defeated, and the War of Dreams was won.

**OMG! WAS THAT NOT BEAUTIFUL? I MEAN, SANDY IS BACK! YAYY! PITCH IS DEFEATED! YAAAAYYYY!(jill ME: PLEASE DON'T INTERRRUPT, IM SO HAPPPYYYYY!) THAT ALSO MEANS THE BOOK IS ALMOST OVER *sniff*. BUT THEN AGAIN, THERE IS A NEW BEGINNING TO THE NEXT BOOK! I THINK THERE IS LIKE ONE CHAPTER LEFT! I LOVED HOW I DESCRIBED SANDY PUNCHING PITCH. THAT. WAS. AWESOME! I DO KNOW SOME BOXING, YES, YES, FROM THE MOVIE "REAL STEEL". (THAT IS AN AWESOME MOVIE. MY SECOND- ALL- TIME FAV.) UPPERCUT IS AN ACTUAL MOVE. EH I DON'T CARE RIGHT NOW! EMAIL ME FOR COMMENTS, TYPOES, PROBLEMS… YAH, YOU GET THE PICTURE. ;) ANYWAY!**

**TILL NEXT TIME!**

**J.F**

**HIP HIP HOORAY! HIP HIP HOORAY!**

**(JUST BECAUSE THERE IS SO MUCH TO CELEBRATE ABOUT)**

**P.S THERE IS SOME PARTS I NEED TO FILL IN, WHEN I DO, I WILL RESEND THE CHAPTER.**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The Last Chapter *sniff*

The Guardians, Jack, Jamie's gang, and I were in the world's biggest snowball fight in snow history. All of us were having so much fun, that we didn't even see Pitch stand up. He was staring in horror at all of the golden dream sand objects that floated around, and worst of all, kids being happy.

"You dare defy me?" he cried and the Guardians stopped to look, "I am the Boogeyman! You will fear me!" He ran towards Jamie, trying to scare him but Jamie ran through Pitch instead, "No! No."

He finally stared at the Guardians in horror, and then he turned and ran. We quickly followed and cut his path off in the middle of a frozen pond. Pitch ran straight into North and fell to the ground.

"Going somewhere?" asked North. I stepped forward. Pitch stood to look me dead in the eye.

"You fall in the category of foolish," he mocked, "A foolish person who doesn't stand a chance to the world."  
>"The only foolish person around here is yours," I said plain and simple. Tooth tossed a quarter into Pitch's palm.<p>

"A quarter?" he managed before I punched him straight in the face. He landed back down on the ground.

"I guess we could say that that's for my fairies", Tooth said proudly.

"You can't get rid of me," Pitch said getting up again, "not forever, there will always be fear."

"So what?" inquired North not caring really, "as long as one child believes, we will be able to fight fear."

"Oh really?" Pitch taunted, "then what are they doing here?" He gestured to the NightMares encircling us. North laughed.

"Well they can't be my NightMares because I'm not afraid," he said. The look on Pitch's face was interesting. Jack stepped forward.

"Looks like it's your fear they smell," he said. Pitch looked around in terror as the NightMares advanced. Pitch ran for his life, but the sand was too quick. It swept him up and back to his hole. Destroying the bed, and finally filling the hole when Pitch went down. I prayed that I would possibly, hopefully never see him again. A little voice inside my head said:_ He surely is not going to disappear without giving heartache._

"Are you ready now Jack?" asked North rubbing his hands together, "to make it official." I stepped back a bit. Jack nodded. I grinned so wide, all in knowing that Jack was moments from becoming Guardian. But where would that leave me? To go off, and to find my tooth box so that I can finally live some sort of life where I'm not alone? I realized North had finished his speech. Jack had already agreed to the terms and everyone was celebrating. Jamie's gang was there too. I heard bells ringing and I looked up. The sleigh was coming in for a landing. When it landed I heard many oohs and ahhs from the kids.

"Time to go," I heard North say. I swallowed. I didn't need to go anywhere. I supposedly finished my "task", and besides, the Guardians never gave my position back now did they? Sandy made a burst of dream sand fire-works; I noticed the kids started to fall asleep. The Guardians started to load up in the sleigh. Jamie took recognition of this. The two of them paused a second, Jack completely sad to leave and Jamie the same.

"Wait your leaving? What if Pitch comes back, what if we stop believing again? If I can't see you," Jack cut him off.

"Slow down, slow down!" said Jack crouching, "Do you stop believing in the moon when the sun comes up?"

"No."

"Well do you stop believing in the sun when the clouds block it out?"

"No."

"We will always be there Jamie. And now, we will always be in here," Jack said, pointing to Jamie's heart. (Yeah I know, very touching). Jack stood and started to walk away. Just as he almost reached the sled, someone called his name.

"Jack!" Jamie cried. He ran to Jack and he turned just in time to be embraced by Jamie. A tear slid half way down my cheek and then froze. Jack was stunned for a moment but then hugged the kid back. When they let go, Jack turned to me.

"Come on," he said. I pointed to myself.

"Who, me? Hey, I'm not an apprentice anymore. I got to find my own life," I said quickly. Jack shook his head.

"If you're not an apprentice then you might as well give up the staff," he said. I gave a quick glance at the staff.

"I call the edge!" I exclaimed and hopped into the sleigh. Jack shook his head in amusement and hopped in. North snapped the reigns and we were off, into the sky, and to a new life. We knew that, because of this coming together, none of us would be the same. We knew we could rest, but only for a short time until Pitch started to stir, again…

* * *

><p><strong>So this is the end of my 1st book! I will get the next two books up to complete this! I am finishing up book 3, and I will try to get book 2 up! Thanks to those who have reviewed! You guys are awesome! Don't give up yet! More adventures of Jill Frost to come!<strong>

**thegirlwhoneverforgot**


End file.
